


A nevem Leo

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Harry minden este magányosan üldögél a csillagvizsgáló toronyban, az eget bámulva, megpróbálva túltenni magát a gyászon.Egy este viszont váratlan látogató érkezik, kissé felborítva Harry amúgy sem éppen unalmas életét, Pitonéval együtt…





	1. Érkezés

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Minden jog ismét J. K. Rowlingot illeti, én csupán megint kölcsönvettem a szereplőket, hogy szórakoztassam velük az olvasóközönséget.
> 
> Elöljáróban: Miután letakarítottam róla a centis port, úgy gondoltam, végül megosztom veletek. ;–) A történet megszokottan Severitus, egy rövidke, aranyos történet arról, hogyan jön össze két magányos emberke egy harmadik személy jóvoltából. A történetben rejlő fantasztikum remélhetőleg senkit sem riaszt el. A kisregény majdnem ott folytatódik, ahol az ötödik regény befejeződött. :–)
> 
> Köszönet: Ismét Tomnak.

 

 

 

  
  
Az éjszaka nagyon csöndes volt, eltérően a megszokottól. Nemigen volt még olyan este, hogy Gróp ne zajongott volna valahol az erdő mélyén. Harry körbepillantott, de csak a szél rezgette a fák ágait. Fülelt, hátha hall valamit a tó felől, de ilyenkor még a polip is aludt. Így volt jó.  
  
Csend, magány, ahogy ő szerette, mióta Sirius átesett a függönyön.  
  
Miután sikerült valahogy túlélnie a nyarat Dursley-éknél, végre visszakerült Roxfortba. Pár hét telt el csupán a tanévből, de ő úgy érezte, mintha csak pár nap lett volna. Amikor visszatért, nem számított rá, hogy ennyire kellemetlen lesz. Rivaldafény, a megbocsátó tekintetek, az utána rohanó lányok, akik hőst láttak benne, mert megjósolta Voldemort visszatérését. De neki ez nem esett jól.  
  
Békére és magányra vágyott, többnyire elzárkózódott a könyvtárba, hogy ott végezze el a házi feladatait. Barátai jól tudták, miért vágyik az efféle egyedüllétre, így nem piszkálták. Esténként pedig feljött ide, a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, hogy megkímélje magát az esti programoktól, amiket a griffendél ház tagjai szerveztek unaloműzésnek. Volt rá példa, hogy kétszer is elaludt itt fenn a széles padkán – mindig megvárta, amíg felkelt a Nap, s csak azután indult vissza a körletébe.  
  
Mélyet sóhajtott, és hátradöntötte a fejét, mintha a csillagoktól várná a megoldást. Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy az egyik fényes csillag felragyog, és megindul az égen, mintha közeledne feléje. Felegyenesedett, és döbbenten figyelte, mi történik.  
  
Az immáron fényes üstökös egy süvítés kíséretében becsapódott a tóba; a vízfelszín hirtelen megfodrozódott, amikor egy csobbanással eltűnt a fénynyaláb. Harry felpattant, és egy ideig hunyorogva próbálta kivenni a sötétben, mi történhetett, de a tó felszíne sima volt és rezzenéstelen.  
  
Visszaült a párkányra. Röstellte, hogy nem kívánt semmit, pedig mégiscsak hullócsillagot látott. Fáradtan dőlt hátra, fázósan húzva össze magán a talárt, hogy tovább merengjen; végül győzött a fáradtság, és elszenderedett.  
  
Hatalmas fényességre ébredt. Kis híján leesett a párkányról, mikor rádöbbent, hogy nem napfény, amit lát, hanem valami más. Harry óvatosan fordult a jelenség felé, ami kéken ragyogott rá… illetve mosolygott. A kéken ragyogó alaknak sötét, borzas haja és kék szeme volt, talárján pedig jól kivehető volt a griffendéles címer.  
  
Harryt elöntötte a félelem. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha látott volna ilyen szellemet.  
  
– Te… ki vagy? – kérdezte végül óvatosan.  
  
Az illető csak ácsorgott, és leplezetlenül bámult rá, ami Harryt kifejezetten zavarba hozta. Kezével intett az alaknak, mire az idegen még szélesebb mosolyra húzta a száját.  
  
– Nem tudsz beszélni…? – próbálkozott tovább Harry értetlenül, aztán lassan felállt, hogy szemtől szemben legyen a jövevénnyel. Az idegen utánozta a mozdulatot. – Van neved…? Hogy hívnak? Én Harry vagyok – közben kezével magára mutatott.  
  
– Nekem nincs nevem – szólalt meg nagy sokára a jövevény. Furcsa, lágy hangja volt, meglepő egy fiútól. Kezével ő is intett, aztán magára mutatott szomorúan. – Azt hiszem.  
  
Harry erre halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem emlékszel rá? – Az idegen megrázta a fejét. – Hm. Valahogy mégiscsak szólítanom kell. Mondjuk Arthur… Nem, az nem jó. Óh, tudom már. Mit szólnál a Leóhoz?  
  
– Én Leo vagyok – mondta bólintva az idegen. – Jó lesz. A nevem Leo – mondta újra és elmosolyodott.  
  
– Örülök neki, de most mennem kell, mert nagyon késő van – próbált valahogyan kibúvót találni Harry. Szorongott; nem akarta feldühíteni az idegent, de nem is csevegett volna vele szívesen. – Holnap óráim lesznek... és alig aludtam valamit... Viszlát... – Sarkon fordult, és elindult a lépcső felé.  
  
A szeme sarkából látta, hogy újdonsült barátja vele tart.  
  
– Leo is megy.  
  
Harry ingerülten megfordult.  
  
– Figyelj, nem tudlak hova tenni… még csak azt sem mondhatom, hogy a rokonom vagy, akkor is elküldenének.  
  
– Rokon? – kérdezett vissza elgondolkodva a fiú.  
  
– Tudod… testvér. Apa, anya… satöbbi – vágta rá türelmetlenül Harry.  
  
A fiú magára mutatott, aztán Harryre.  
  
– Mi az az anya és apa?  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott. – Akik vigyáznak rád… akik… – hirtelen elakadt a hangja, ahogyan eszébe jutott a keresztapja. – Akik ott vannak, hogy ne legyél egyedül.  
  
– Harry egyedül van? – tette fel az újabb kérdést Leo, aztán meg sem várva a választ, folytatta: – Látom, hogy szomorú. Egyedül van.  
  
Harry inkább nem vitatkozott az idegennel. Ismét sóhajtott.  
  
– Tényleg mennem kell. És te nem jöhetsz.  
  
– Miért? Hiszen Leo sok mindenné át tud változni – válaszolt az idegen. Az őt övező fényesség hirtelen semmivé foszlott, és egy nyakkendő landolt Harry előtt a kövön.  
  
Harry elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a nyakkendő visszaváltozik az előbb látott, kékesen ragyogó fiúvá.  
  
– Hűha. Hát nem bánom… csak meg ne gondoljam magamat – egyezett bele végül, aztán folytatta útját lefelé a lépcsőn.  
  
A szállásra vezető úton újdonsült barátja nem akart csendben maradni.  
  
– Harry már nincs egyedül. De én nem sokára elmegyek… kell valaki, aki vigyáz Harryre, és mellette lesz  
  
– Ne is foglalkozz velem – motyogta Harry fáradtan a fáklyákkal megvilágított folyosón. Másra sem vágyott, minthogy végre az ágyában lehessen. Holnap bájitaltan órával kezdenek, jó lenne minél előbb nyugovóra térnie, hogy reggel koncentrálni tudjon.  
  
Leo megtorpant és megsemmisítő pillantást vetett Harryre.  
  
– Harry ilyet nem mondhat. Az új barátomat nem akarom egyedül hagyni!  
  
Harry is megállt, beletörődötten.  
  
– Nézd, ez nem így megy… – Már éppen belefogott volna egy hosszas és körmönfont magyarázatba, amikor a folyosó túlsó végéről léptek hallatszottak. – Hát ez remek… más sem hiányzott, mint az éjjeli járőr.  
  
Leo érdeklődéssel figyelte az érkezőt, akinek vastag fekete talárja jellegzetesen lobogott utána, csizmái csattogtak a padlón, járásáról is meg lehetett állapítani, hogy…  
  
– Piton – nyögte Harry rémülten.  
  
– Valaki, aki majd gondoskodik Harryről, ha Leo már nem lesz – örvendezett Leo.  
  
Harry fintorgott.  
  
– Felejtsd el! – sziszegte, aztán sietve elindult az ellenkező irányba. – Ő ilyesmire egyáltalán nem alkalmas! Nincs az az Isten, hogy én…  
  
– Harry ne vitatkozzon velem.  
  
Harry fel sem fogta, mi történik. Hirtelen elvágódott a kemény padlón, mintha kötél gáncsolta volna el, aztán valami meleg ruhadarab csavarodott a fejére. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, egy sötét árnyék hajolt fölé. Halkan felszisszent, felkönyökölt és megfordult.  
  
– Nocsak, Potter. Mit csinálsz itt ilyen kései órán egy ilyen bizarr sapkában? – kérdezte gúnyolódva Piton.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Hadművelet


	2. Hadművelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrynek sikerül egy bájitalt nagyon jól megfőzni, ami ugye rögtön felkelti Piton érdeklődését. Így nem csoda, ha azt a bizonyos bájitalt ismét elő kell készítenie egy különóra keretében...

– Azt hittem, nagyon hideg lesz odakint.  
  
Még a félhomályban is látta, hogy Piton kételkedve felvonja a szemöldökét.  
  
– Odakinn… – ismételte Piton, mint aki még soha nem hallotta ezt a szót. – Öt pont a griffendéltől, Potter. Tudja, azt hittem, van annyi esze, hogy amikor megmondták magának, maradjon nyugton és ne keresse a bajt, úgy is tesz.  
  
Harry feltápászkodott a földről, miközben levette magáról a sapkát. Kicsit feszélyezte a tudat, hogy _valakit_ hord magán. Amikor meglátta a vörös-sárga színezetű holmit, kissé elvigyorodott. Aztán komolyan Piton szemébe nézett.  
  
– Muszáj volt egy kicsit kimennem… a klubhelység túlzsúfolt volt nekem.  
  
– Pedig úgy tudom, imád a középpontban lenni.  
  
– Maga meg imád kibírhatatlanul szemét lenni – morogta halkabban Harry.  
  
– Tíz pont a griffendéltől – tette hozzá Piton, közben fejével a folyosó felé biccentett. – Elkísérem a klubhelyiségébe, és gondoskodom arról is, hogy lefeküdjön aludni, amire mostanában egyáltalán nem képes, igaz?  
  
Harry dühtől szikrázó szemekkel nézett vissza, és inkább nem fejtette ki, mit is gondol éppen tanáráról. Némán haladtak egészen a klubhelyiség bejáratához, amikor Harry megtorpant, hogy ő ugyan ki nem mondja tanára előtt a jelszót.  
  
– Thundelarra – mondta ki hangosan Piton, mire a Kövér Dáma csak biccentett. – Azt hiszi, a házvezetők nem tudják minden ház jelszavát? – És Úgy félvállról még hozzátette: – Mellesleg, a Thundelarra pocsék kviddicscsapat volt a sok rivalizálás miatt.  
  
Harry inkább nem világosította fel róla tanárát, hogy pont azért ez a jelszó, mert az arra utal: milyen rivalizálás folyik a griffendél és a mardekár ház között. Amikor beléptek, remélte, hogy a klubhelységben már nem lesz senki, akibe élvezettel beleköthet a tanára, de tévednie kellett.  
  
– Harry! Hol a csudában voltál… – Hermione hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor meglátta, a mögötte belépő Pitont. – Jó estét, Piton professzor.  
  
– Maguknak nem lesz sokáig az, ha tüstént nem térnek nyugovóra! – szólt vészjóslóan Piton, végighordozva közben sötét tekintetét a két baráton.  
  
Ron kapkodva összeszedte a tanulnivalókat, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy a bájitaltan jegyzetei eltűnjenek szem elől. De még mielőtt távoztak volna a lánnyal, hátraszólt:  
  
– Már itt sem vagyunk, tanár úr.  
  
Piton biccentett, aztán Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Nagyon remélem Potter, hogy holnap nem fogja tönkretenni az órát, illetve a termet a hiányos, nem kielégítő tudásával – figyelmeztette. – Most pedig menjen, mert azt sem szeretném, ha netán elaludna, és ezért késne el az órámról.  
  
– Igenis, tanár úr – sóhajtotta Harry. – Minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy ne robbantsak fel semmit.  
  
– Talán jobban elhinném, ha a szeme alatt nem lennének azok a feltűnő sötét karikák, mivel a tettei nem arról árulkodnak, hogy a bájitaltannal behatóan foglalkozott volna. – Minden szavából csak úgy csöpögött a gúny, amitől Harry azt hitte, mindjárt rosszul lesz. – Szemmel fogom tartani magát.  
  
Azzal még vetett rá egy figyelmeztető pillantást, és távozott. Harry kissé dühösen dobta le a földre a kezében szorongatott sapkát, ami aztán átváltozott az ismert alakká.  
  
– Ezt aztán jól megcsináltad! – kesergett. – Nem fogom túlélni a holnapi napot! Végig szemmel fog tartani, és ha valami nem jól sül el…  
  
Leo ellenben vidámnak tűnt.  
  
– Leo ott lesz Harryvel, Harrynek nem kell aggódnia. – Amikor Harry leült, Leo is úgy tett. Hátradőlt, utánozva a nemrég még ott heverésző Ront. – Most, hogy közelről is láttam őt, már bizton állíthatom, hogy remek család lesz Harry és Piton.  
  
Harry oldalra sandított.  
  
– Nézd, ez nem fog menni. Ő utál engem, és én is utálom! – fakadt ki idegesen. – Fogd már fel, hogy én lennék az utolsó, akivel foglalkozna! Mellesleg egy csöppet sem vágyom rá!  
  
– Tényleg, Harry Potter? – kérdezte csodálkozva Leo, jobban megnézve őt. – Csak mert, Leo nem így látja. Harry nem ismeri a tanár urat, és ő sem ismeri Harry Pottert. A két idegen csak a külsőt látja, de a belsőt nem. Ha Leo azt mondja, hogy egy család lehettek, akkor az úgy is van! Leo olyasmit is láthat, amit mások nem, és tudja, hogy Harry egyedül van.  
  
– Hurrá. De én most már hulla vagyok… – állt fel – és Piton ki fog holnap belezni, ha elalszom. Itt alszol?  
  
– Aludni? Igen… végül is még nem próbáltam – vonta meg a vállát Leo, aztán párnává változott és lehuppant a kanapé sarkába.  
  
– Nos, akkor jó éjt – jelentette ki Harry, aztán távozott a fiúk hálószobája felé.

 

 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Mondd csak, Harry mit csináltál ezzel a főzettel? Ez tökéletes – szólalt meg döbbenten Hermione, amikor az asztalához ért.  
  
Harry álmosan felpillantott, amikor barátja kavart párat az üstjében. Tulajdonképpen semmit sem művelt a bájitalával. Legalábbis _nem ő._  
  
– Lehet, kivételesen szerencsém volt – mondta fáradtan, és rákönyökölt az asztalra, hogy megtámassza a fejét. A lány közben odanyúlt a pennájához.  
  
– De gyönyörű pennád van – felvette és megforgatta a feltűnően világos csíkos tollat.  
  
– A tied lehet – ásított Harry és még mielőtt a lány elvitte volna, a tárgy szépen visszarepült a tintatartóba. – Bár hiú remény volt… – motyogta.  
  
Hermione felnevetett. – Úgy látszik, téged akar! Tényleg nem tudod elmondani, hogyan sikerült ilyen jól elkészítened a bájitalt?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, mire a lány tovább állt, aztán mindenki lázasan dolgozott a bájitalán. Még Ron haja is kócosabb volt a szokásosnál, annyira lázasan dolgozott rajta, hogy ne kapjon trollt. Harry pedig csak ült, könyökével támasztva a fejét, nehogy elaludjon.  
  
Természetesen csak percek kérdése volt, hogy Piton a padsorok között elhaladva megálljon előtte.  
  
– Nocsak, Potter, már készen is van? – érdeklődött kissé gúnyosan, mint aki arra vár, hogy felnégyelje és belekeverje a bájitalba, ha az nem jó.  
  
Harry még csak meg sem mozdult, könyökölve bámulta az üstöt.  
  
– Sajnos igen, tanár úr.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere megkavarta a főzetet, majd beleszagolt, és hitetlenül hümmögött párat.  
  
– Nos, ez igen meglepő eredmény lett, pláne magától Potter. – Beleengedte a főzetbe a kanalat, aztán suhogó talárral megfordult. – Kitől lesett, Potter? – Odapillantott Granger felé, aki lázasan dolgozott, és egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mint aki készen lesz egyhamar. – Önállóan biztosan nem képes ilyen bájitalt készíteni.  
  
– Nekem mondja? – kérdezte unottan Harry.  
  
– Hányszor kavarta meg a főzetet, és milyen hozzávalót adott legutóbb a főzethez? –kérdezősködött tovább Piton, de inkább arra játszott, hogy rájöjjön, hol csalt a fiú.  
  
– Ha én azt tudnám… – sóhajtotta válaszul. – Vonjon le pár pontot, tanár úr, aztán lépjünk tovább ezen.  
  
Piton magában csodálkozva vonta össze a szemöldökét, amikor alaposabban megnézte a bájitalt.  
  
– Nos, akkor ma este hét órakor jelentkezzen nálam, és kíváncsian várom, hogyan készíti el újra ezt a bájitalt ott előttem. Különben elbúcsúzhat az év végi jegyétől.  
  
– Valahogy sejtettem – mondta unottan Harry, és amikor a tanár eltávolodott, sziszegve hajolt oda a pennához. – Ezt aztán jól megcsináltad!  
  
– Harry! Miért beszélgetsz az íróeszközöddel? – kérdezte érdeklődve Ron. – Haver… néha olyan furcsán viselkedsz.  
  
Harry erre csak lehajtotta a fejét az asztalra. – Ron. Szerintem most inkább hagyjál.  
  
– Örülnék neki, ha aludnál éjszakánként, mert ez így nem lesz jó. Előbb-utóbb be fogsz kattanni.

 

 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Hova mész? – kérdezte Hermione hét óra előtt tíz perccel, amikor Harry a Kövér Dáma felé indult.  
  
Ron felpillantott a sakkjátszmából, amit Nevill-lel folytatott.  
  
– Neked nem mondta? – A lány megrázta a fejét. – Piton roppant kíváncsi lett, hogyan volt képes elkészíteni olyan jóra a bájitalát, ezért behívta Harryt, hogy csinálja meg előtte újra. Ha nem megy, elbúcsúzhat az év végi jegyétől.  
  
Harry keservesen hozzátette: – Szerintem úgysem kapom meg.  
  
– Nem tetszik ez a hozzáállás, Harry – rótta meg Hermione, aztán felpattant a fotelből és odament hozzá. – És az sem tetszik, hogy ennyire nem törődsz magaddal! A jövőddel, ami fontos… az életeddel, ami fontos… – sóhajtott egyet. – Aggódom érted, Harry. Mióta Sirius meghalt, rád sem ismerek – folytatta halkan. – Kérlek, ne dühítsd fel Pitont ok nélkül. És… beszélj róla, hogy a legtöbb éjszakán át nem alszol, ezért nem megy az okklumencia…  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte felháborodva Harry, közben egy gyors pillantást vetett Ronra. – Ezt meg honnét tudod?  
  
Hermione tétova mozdulatot tett felé, de Harry hátralépett.  
  
– Majd én meggondolom, mit osztok meg Pitonnal és mit nem! – csattant fel. Aztán otthagyva őket, sietve kiviharzott a klubhelységből.  
  
Még akkor sem nyugodott le igazán, amikor a kihalt folyosókon haladt, útban a pince felé. A kezében lévő bájitalkönyv kirepült, majd átváltozott.  
  
– Ez igazán nem volt szép Harrytől – szólt Leo kissé kioktató hangon.  
  
– Ne kezd még te is! – dühöngött Harry és kissé felgyorsította lépteit, mert már így is késésben volt.  
  
– Harry barátai csak jót akarnak, Harry pedig elutasította őket – folytatta újdonsült barátja –, és ez nem jó. Bocsánatot kell tőlük kérni!  
  
Harry úgy ment el egy páncél mellett, hogy a lendülete elsodorta, mire az egy éktelen nagy csattanással esett szét a földön. Pár perc múlva, amikor hátranézett, az újra összeállt.  
  
– Majd fogok, ha úgy látom jónak! Számoljak be az okklumenciáról mi…? Nem jól alszom… perszeee – folytatta, magának mondogatva. – Jó, hogy nem már Piton takargasson be, amikor aludni megyek, és vigyázzon rám, nehogy rossz álmaim legyenek! – gúnyolódott tovább. – Azt már neeem!  
  
– Harry igazán megnyugodhatna. Nem tanácsos ilyen állapotban megérkezni Piton professzorhoz.  
  
– Köszi a tanácsot – morogta Harry. Amikor megérkeztek, vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy lenyugodjon, aztán bekopogott a professzor irodájának ajtaján.  
  
Leo szó nélkül alakult vissza bájitaltan könyvvé, amit Harry lehalászott a levegőből és magához vett.  
  
– Nem értem, miért nem tudtál a klubhelységben maradni – suttogta oda neki. – Veled mindig csak a baj van.  
  
Az ajtó pár perc múlva kinyílt, és Harry szembetalálta magát egy igen gúnyos vigyorral és annak gazdájával.  
  
– Késett, Potter. Csak nem feltartották? – érdeklődött gúnyosan.  
  
Harry erre csak csúnyán nézett, és belépett a számára kitárt ajtón. Az irodában már fel volt állítva két üst, és nyilván a kisebbik, számára volt kijelölve. Megállt előtte, aztán beletörődötten nézett Pitonra, aki közben az asztal túlsó feléhez ment.  
  
– Csak hogy az elején leszögezzük: nem vagyok képes elkészíteni – jelentette ki eltökélten. – Sorolja fel, mik a lehetőségeim… mennyit kell halasztanom, hogy újra bájitaltanra járjak…  
  
Piton két kezével az asztalra támaszkodott, és felé hajolt.  
  
– Fejezd ezt be, Potter. Még a végén mindketten megfulladunk az önsajnálatban, amit itt produkálsz.  
  
– Mi az, már tegeződünk is? – vágott vissza Harry bosszúsan. – Ez nem önsajnálat tanár úr, hanem tudáshiány. Nem tudom megfőzni és kész!  
  
Piton megkerülte az asztalt, aztán kissé erősebben a kezébe nyomta a porított kígyó fogakat tartalmazó üveget.  
  
– Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy addig innen sehova nem mész, amíg el nem készítetted a feladatot!  
  
Aztán megfordult, és a saját munkájával foglalatoskodott. Teltek-múltak az órák, és Harry közel sem haladt megfelelően. Mindent nagyon lassan és alaposan csinált, hátha így esélye lesz rendesen megfőzni a bájitalt. Tudta, hogy amint Pitont távozik, Leo nem késlekedik majd, hogy segítsen neki. Tulajdonképpen, amikor tudott, súgott a könyvön keresztül: oly módon, hogy bizonyos utasítások megváltoztak útközben, aprólékosabban írták le a mozdulatot, amivel érthetőbbé vált számára az egész.  
  
Talán már éjfél felé járt az idő, amikor Piton megszólalt.  
  
– Tekintettel arra, hogy holnap péntek lesz, nem fogom most elküldeni. Szépen nyugodtan fejezze be a bájitalát, aztán holnap reggel aludhat – jelentette ki. – Megyek, elkészítek két jó erős teát, hogy még ébren tudjon maradni, és képes legyen bejfejezni a bájitalát.  
  
Harry csodálkozva figyelte Pitont, amint távozik az irodából. Nem vallott rá az ilyen viselkedés, hogy csak úgy hagyja, hogy reggel a híres-neves Potter aludjon.  
  
– Egész jó – állapította meg Leo, és Harry ijedtében majdnem elejtette a kanalat.  
  
– Nem fogok tudni ehhez hozzászokni – morogta. – Kérlek, ne segíts ennyit! Most Pitont azt hiszi, hirtelen tehetségem lett ehhez az egészhez. Ha így akarod elérni, hogy megkedveljen, az elég nagy hülyeség! Mivel. Nem. Fog. Megkedvelni! – tagolta barátjának a mondatot.  
  
– Leo pedig nem így gondolja.  
  
Harry folytatni akarta az ellenkezést, de aztán hirtelen fájdalom nyilallt a sebhelyébe. Esetlenül támaszkodott meg az asztalban, kezét közben a homlokára szorítva, de a fájdalom egyre erősebb lett.  
  
– Harrynek mi baja? – kérdezte rémülten mellette Leo.  
  
– Nagyon… fáj… – nyögte Harry, és nem tudott tovább talpon maradni, összeesett a mérhetetlen kíntól, amit Voldemort okozott. Érezte, ahogy barátja elkapja őt, és lassan leengedi a földre.  
  
Még mielőtt teljesen elvesztette volna az eszméletét, rájött, hogy Piton talán pont ezt akarta elérni azzal, hogy késő estig benntartja magánál.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Mi az az okklumencia?


	3. Mi az az okklumencia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fájó sebhely sosem jelentett jót, és az, hogy minden alkalomkor olyan erősen fáj, el is gondolkodtatja Harryt. Nem sokkal később pedig kiderül, hogy nem is gondolta rosszul, mi folyhat a háttérben...

– Maga, mardekáros… – nyögte fáradtan, amikor magához tért.  
  
– Mi az a mardekárosság? – kérdezte egy teljesen más hang.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és megpillantotta maga előtt Leo homályos alakját, amint a kanapéra támaszkodva bámul bele a képébe.  
  
– Ravaszság… – magyarázta Harry, kezével megmasszírozva a halántékát. Piszkosul fájt a feje. – Furfangosság... alattomosság... Nem tudom így hirtelen mivel magyarázni.  
  
– Harry Potter jól van? – faggatózott tovább Leo. – Leót nagyon megijesztette, mint ahogy Perselus Pitont is.  
  
– Hogy mi…? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, de választ már nem kapott, mert Leo hirtelen eltűnt, és egy bájitaltan könyv huppant le a kanapé tetejére.  
  
Pár másodperccel később megjelent egy sötét alak az ajtóban.  
  
– Nem hittem, hogy még felébred, Mr. Potter – kommentálta rögtön Piton az ébredését. Harry az asztalka felé nyúlt, ahol feltehetőleg a szemüvege lehetett. Amikor megtalálta, feltette. – Sajnálom, de nem volt vendégszobám, ahol elszállásolhattam volna.  
  
Harry felült, indulásra készen, hogy itt és most elhagyja a pincét, sajgó homlok ide vagy oda.  
  
– Ne is fáradjon, mert már megyek is.  
  
– Azt megnézem, Potter – gúnyolódott Piton.  
  
Harry először nem értette, miről beszél tanára, de amikor felkelt, a jól ismert fejfájás erősödött és a sebhelye kínzó lüktetése pedig visszatért. Erőtlenül vágódott volna el, ha két erős kar meg nem ragadja, és vissza nem segíti a kanapéra.  
  
– Jól van, maga nyert – nyögte Harry, kezét a hasogató sebhelyre szorítva. Rémülten jött rá, hogy sosem tartott ennyi ideig a fájdalom, mint most. Oldalra fordult, szemét szorosan behunyva, mélyeket lélegezve próbált úrrá lenni az érzésen.  
  
Egy hűvös, érdes kéz fejtette le a kezét, hogy megérintse a sebhelyet. A hűvös érintés a felhevült homlokán jóleső érzéssel töltötte el.  
  
– Nagyon fáj? – kérdezte Piton halkan, mire Harry még mindig csukott szemmel bólintott. Piton felkelt mellőle, aztán pár perc múlva visszatért. – Ez egy idő után tompítja majd a fájdalmat.  
  
Furcsa illatú textilt simított a homlokára, ami már másodperceken belül enyhítette a makacs fájdalmat.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta rekedtesen, szemét kinyitva.  
  
Piton elmélyülten bámulta őt.  
  
– Mindig ilyen rossz? – kérdezte.  
  
Harry nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Ennyire sosem fájt még. – Rémülten nyelt egyet és aggódva nézett tanárára. – Ez valami bajt jelent?  
  
– Nem hiszem. De ezt majd holnap megbeszéljük, rendben? – Felállt a kanapé széléről, és odahívott egy vastag takarót, ezzel egyértelművé téve, hol kell az éjszakát eltöltenie. Harry hirtelen nem értette, miért öntötte el egy kellemes, otthonos érzés, amikor betakarták. Talán mert sohasem volt még rá példa? És egyáltalán mióta tegeződnek a férfival? – El tudsz aludni? Úgy gondolom, a borogatásban elég fájdalomcsillapító van, ami elősegíti a zavartalan pihenésed.  
  
– Igen, tanár úr – suttogta fáradtan Harry, ismét lehunyva a szemét. – A barátaim… meg fognak ijedni, ha nem érek vissza.  
  
– Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy ez ne történjen meg – jött felülről a válasz. – _Nox!_  
  
Még mielőtt távozott volna a tanára, annyit mondott:  
  
– Látom, mostanában még a bájitalkönyved nélkül már aludni sem tudsz.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott a megjegyzésre, aztán lehunyta a szemét.  


 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Ha most azt hiszed, elérted azt, amit akartál, akkor nagyon tévedsz – morogta Harry reggel, amikor felébredt.  
  
Leo jókedvűen nézegette Piton antik szekrényében lévő könyveket, mint aki nem is hallja, hogy hozzá beszélnek.  
  
– Miért is foglalkoznál velem? – dünnyögte tovább Harry, és meglepődött rajta, milyen jól érzi magát a tegnapihoz képest. Megigazította magán talárját, és már éppen fel akarta deríteni, merre jár Piton, amikor tanára megjelent. Leo pillanatok alatt átváltozott könyvvé, és a kezébe repült.  
  
– Köszönés nélkül akartál távozni? – kérdezte finoman Piton, közben pár bájitalt letéve az előtte lévő asztalra.  
  
Harry erre sóhajtott egyet. – Nem, uram. Épp indultam, hogy megkeressem magát.  
  
– Jól aludtál? – faggatózott tovább Piton, alaposabban megnézve őt.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Akkor elmehetek? Szeretnék órára menni, de előtte felmenni a klubhelyiségbe, rendbe tenni magamat.  
  
– Előbb meg kell beszélnünk egy időpontot, hogy mikortól kezdjük el az okklumencia gyakorlatokat. Meg kell akadályoznunk, hogy Voldemort a sebhelyeden keresztül elérjen és bántalmazzon téged.  
  
– Oké – szorította meg a könyvet. – Ma este hét óra megfelel? – Meg sem várta, hogy Piton válaszoljon, s így folytatta: – Remélem, mert ma este nincsen semmilyen edzés, amit tönkre tehetne.  
  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– A ma estém elég rugalmas, Potter. Várlak a megbeszélt időpontban.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, majd biccentett és igyekezett minél előbb távozni a lakosztályból. Amikor kiért, és bezárta maga után az ajtót, a könyv rögtön kirepült a kezéből. Az átváltozott Leo furcsán méregette őt.  
  
– Egész jól ment, bár másra számítottam – közölte. – Leónak elmondja Harry, mi az az okklumencia?  
  
– Az egy… ah… – rázta meg a fejét. – Bonyolult. Inkább röviden annyi, hogy megvéd a rossz látomásoktól, amit Voldemort rám küld.  
  
Leo igazán aggódva nézett rá.  
  
– Nagyon rosszak ezek a látomások? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet. – De mostanában már nincsenek… Csak Piton gondolja úgy.  
  
– Óh, nem baj! Piton gondolja csak úgy, így Harry le fog menni hozzá! – örvendezett Leo.  
  
Harry gyilkos pillantást vetett a vigyorgó Leóra. – Nem érdekel, mit mondasz, este nem jöhetsz velem!  


 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
– Leo is meeegy!  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, aztán megfordult az üres klubhelyiségben. Újdonsült rajongója vigyorogva sietett felé, aztán amikor odaért hozzá, átváltozott sállá és rögtön a nyakába tekeredett.  
  
– Kérlek, ne… ma ne! – mondta kimerülten.  
  
Egész nap sajgott a sebhelye, és mostanra már annyira kimerült volt, hogy csöppet sem vágyott egy lüke társaságára. Szerencséjére csak délelőtt volt két órája, mert délután edzeni kellett a másnapi meccsre. Már ha szerencsésnek mondható volt az, hogy minden fél órában pihennie kellett egy kicsit, hogy bírja a tempót. Késő délután is ledőlt egy keveset szundítani, amit nem volt nehéz elmagyarázni Hermionénak, aki különösen aggódott miatta, pedig már napok óta nem álmodott rosszat Siriusról.  
  
– De Leo ott akar maradni Harry mellett – erősködött barátja. – Ha megint baj történik, Leo segít. Akár az élete árán is!  
  
– Össze kéne kötnöm téged Dobbyval – morogta Harry, aztán sietve kimászott a portréjukon, hogy minél előbb odaérjen Pitonhoz.  
  
Tanára, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, gyanakodva nézett rajta végig. Amikor Harry bement, kommentálta is:  
  
– Pocsékul festesz, Potter.  
  
Harry lassan szembefordult tanárával.  
  
– Szerintem sem a legjobb ötlet ez a mai napi gyakorlás. Úgyhogy, ha nem haragszik… – mondta végül, azzal már indult is volna az ajtó felé, de Piton karja megakadályozta ebben.  
  
– Úgy gondolom, maradnod kéne egy keveset.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte riadtan Harry és elhúzódott a férfitől.  
  
– Holnap kviddicsmeccsed lesz, és úgy érzem, ebben az állapotban nem fogsz megfelelő színvonalon teljesíteni, ahogyan az elvárható tőled. – Intett neki, hogy üljön le a kanapéra, ami a szoba közepén állt, egy bájitallapokkal teli asztalka mellett. Harry vonakodva bár, de leült, nyakából pedig lehúzta a sálat és kezében zavartan csavargatva hallgatta Pitont. – A holnapi meccsen én leszek a bíró, ezért ma délután ellátogattam az edzésetekre, hogy felmérjem a helyzetet.  
  
Harry visszagondolva nem emlékezett rá, hogy látott volna egyáltalán egy sötét taláros alakot, és erről Leo sem mesélt. Csúnyán lenézett az ölében lévő sálra.  
  
– Muszáj játszanom – nézett fel ismét.  
  
Piton erre csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Olyan nincs, hogy muszáj. De a griffendélesek... Hova is lenne a becsületed, ha egyszer nemet mondanál, Potter? – gúnyolódott rajta. Aztán pálcájával odaintett pár bájitalt magához, amiket Harrynek nyújtott. Harry nem fogadta el, csak bénultan bámulta őket. – Nem akarom, hogy az én meccsemen törd össze magad azért, mert kimerült vagy és nem tudsz aludni. Lefekvés előtt azt a kettőt idd meg – mutatott a két sárga színűre, majd a pirosra. – Azt pedig reggel.  
  
– De tanár úr… mostanában jól alszom! – erősködött Harry, hiszen valóban így is volt.  
  
– Sajnálom, de most kivételesen nem hiszek a becsületes griffendélesnek – vetette oda Piton dühösen.  
  
Harry ledobta a sálat a földre, aztán ökölbe szorított kézzel felpattant a kanapéról.  
  
– Nem érdekel, hogy mit mond! – dühöngött. – Magát sosem érdekelte, mi van velem, ne most kezdje el, jó?! Vagy tán ez azért van, mert furdalja a lelkiismerete Sirius halála miatt?  
  
– Fejezd be ezt a hangnemet, Potter! – üvöltötte Piton. – Nem tűröm, hogy olyasmiben akarsz felelőssé tenni, amihez semmi közöm!  
  
– Nem érdekel! Maga… – sziszegte Harry, de a mondanivalója félbeszakadt, amikor sebhelye ismét épp oly kegyetlenül fellángolt, mint a tegnapi estén. – Ne, már megint… – nyögte, amikor összerogyott tanára előtt.  
  
Furcsamód az esés egyáltalán nem volt fájdalmas, a fejét pedig nem vágta bele a kőkemény padlóba. Bár amennyire fájt, lehet, meg sem érezte volna.  
  
– _Invito törölköző!_ – szólalt meg Piton a feje fölött és a hideg anyag fokozatosan enyhítette a fájdalmát, úgy, mint előző este.  
  
Amikor már majdnem eltűnt a fájdalom a homlokából, rémülten jött rá, hogy a földön fekszik, félig Piton ölében, aki kezével szorosan ott tartja a hideg törölközőt a homlokán. Túlságosan is fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy rémülten elmeneküljön.  
  
– Ez így nem lesz jó – mondta Piton lenézve rá, amikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Holnap délelőtt lesz a meccs, nem este… amikor megint fájna a sebhely – bizonygatta Harry.  
  
– Mi arra a garancia, hogy nem akkor fogsz leesni a seprűről? – dühöngött Piton. – El kéne tiltanom téged a holnapi küzdelemtől!  
  
Harry keservesen nézett rá.  
  
– Tanár úr, kérem, ne… Játszanom kell!  
  
– Muszáj kitörni a nyakadat, mi? – kérdezett rá gúnyosan Piton. Felemelte a törölközőt és alá nézett, hogy megnézze a sebhelyet. – Látszólag tényleg nincs bajod, Potter. De én azt mondom, hogy nagyon is nagy baj lehet. Ilyen gyakran sosem fájdult meg a sebhelyed.  
  
– Honnan tudja, mikor fájt? – kérdezte Harry, de inkább nem akarta hallani a választ. – Első évben nagyon sokszor sajgott… mert Voldemort itt volt a közelben. – Hirtelen rájött, miért van ez az egész! – Ó, te jó ég… Azért fáj, mert Voldemort a kastélyban van! Biztos, hogy itt van…  
  
– Lehet, nem ártana egy bájital, már kezdesz félrebeszélni – dünnyögte Piton, majd felsegítette őt a földről, aztán leültette a kanapéra. – Ez egy óriási badarság!  
  
Harry lenézett a kezében lévő törölközőre. – Aztán ne csodálkozzon, ha igazam lesz.  


 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
  
Másnap reggel szokatlanul nagy volt a lelkesedés: mindenki izgatottan várta a Griffendél-Hollóhát találkozót. Legfőképp a mardekárosok, hiszen ettől a mérkőzéstől függött, hogy melyik házzal kell még megküzdeniük.  
  
A bájitaloknak köszönhetően Harry sokkal erősebbnek érezte magát, és biztos volt benne, hogy győzedelmeskedni fognak a Hollóhát fölött. Leóval reggel pedig volt egy igen furcsa beszélgetése. Barátja rettentően ódzkodott a repüléstől, és még mindig nem volt képes leszállni a témáról, hogy mi az az okklumencia. Harry elmondta sokadjára is, és azt is, hogy muszáj mennie a meccsre, mert ettől függ a győzelmük. Leo közölte, hogy ő addig a klubhelyiségben marad és megfigyeli a társait, amíg ő, Harry, vissza nem tér.  
  
Az öltözőben már mindenki kész volt, amikor megérkezett. Intett nekik, hogy mindjárt megy, gyorsan elkezdett vetkőzni, de a pulóver levételénél nem jutott tovább, mert hirtelen erős fájdalom nyilallt a sebhelyébe, és eldobta a felsőjét. Amikor majdnem lerogyott a földre, egy átok a túlsó falhoz repítette.  
  
Szédelegve nézett fel támadójára.  
  
– Mr. Cobbald? – kérdezte értetlenül a homlokára szorított kézzel.  
  
– Mr. Cobbald jelenleg nincs itt – mondta egy túlontúl ismerős hang helyette, ahogy a Bűbájtan helyettes-tanár elmosolyodott.  
  
Harry rémülten hátrálni kezdett a földön, hogy minél távolabb legyen a démontól.  
  
– Vo… Voldemort…? – nyögte.  
  
– Nem ismersz rám, Harry Potter? – érdeklődött Voldemort, ahogy pálcáját Harry nyakához szorította.  
  
Harry nem tudott tovább hátrálni a faltól, szemével rémülten kereste a pálcáját, amit az öltöző túlsó végén hagyott a padon.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy elsőre nem ismertem fel egy ilyen rohadékot! – morogta Harry, és még mielőtt felmérte volna, milyen távolságra kell eljutnia a pálcájáig, már egy másik falnak repítette egy dühös erő.  
  
Felkiáltott, amikor erősen bevágta a fejét. Majdnem elvesztette az eszméletét, de az eséstől eltört karja is túlságosan sajgott a sebhelyével együtt, hogy ezt ne hagyja.  
  
– Idefigyelj, te korcs! – dühöngött Voldemort, közel hajolva hozzá. Harry érezte a forró leheletet a fülén. – Ne merészelj az utamba állni! Enyém lesz Roxfort, és te is meg fogsz dögleni a többi mugli korccsal együtt! A helyedben nem mennék figyelmeztetni a drágalátos Dumbledore-odat, vagy bárki mást, mert amikor egyedül sétálsz a sötétben, még nagyon pórul járhatsz!  
  
Azzal hanyagul eltaszította Harryt, majd sarkon fordult és távozott.  
  
Harry nagyon lassan, ép kezével feltornázta magát, hogy a falnak támaszkodjon, majd aztán fel tudjon állni. Összeszorította a szemét a hirtelen jött fájdalomhullámtól, ami az oldalából áradt és visszarogyott.  
  
Esélytelen, hogy innét egyedül felkeljen. Reménykedett benne, hogy jön valaki, és megtalálja, mert ha visszajön a gonosz, ezek után már egyáltalán nem tudja magát megvédeni.  
  
Az, hogy a fogó nincs jelen, elég feltűnő lesz. Nélküle nem kezdhetik el a meccset.  
  
Érezte, ahogy arcán valami forró folyik le, és gyanította, hogy sikerült alaposan bevernie a fejét. Kezével oda akart nyúlni, de felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, amikor megfeledkezett a törött karjáról – ami egy apró mozdulattól is szörnyen fájt.  
  
Óh, te jó ég! Van egyáltalán még ép csontja?  
  
Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, amikor valaki megérintette az ép vállát.  
  
– Harry! – suttogta bénultan egy hang. Először nem tudta, ki az, a keresztneve használata miatt, de amikor újra megszólalt, rájött, ki volt az.  
  
– Harry... hallasz engem? – követelte idegesen Piton.  
  
Harry lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és megpillantotta maga előtt tanára aggódó arcát.  
  
– Igen – suttogta erőtlenül.  
  
– Tarts ki – mondta Piton, miközben egy kendőt csomóba gyűrt, amit a zsebéből húzott elő. – Ki tette ezt veled? Itt van még? – kérdezte egyre növekvő dühvel. Rászorította a kendőt a vérző sebre, amitől Harry felszisszent.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és rekedten válaszolt.  
  
– Itt volt... Ő, ahogy mondtam.  
  
– Kicsoda? – kérdezte értetlenül Piton, aztán varázsigéket mormolt, enyhítve fiú a fájdalmát.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy köztünk jár... Itt, a kastélyban – mondta tovább Harry, és felköhögött. – Voldemort... itt van Roxfortban.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Egyedül a sötétben


	4. Egyedül a sötétben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harryt - természetesen - Piton veszi magához, aki, miután meggyógyult, elmeséli, mi történt vele. Dumbledore és Piton eléggé csodálkozva fogadják a történteket, amiket furcsa módon el is hisznek...

Ismeretlen latin szavakat hallott, amik enyhítették a fájdalmát, majd az érkezők veszekedését.  
  
– Harry nélkül nem szállhatunk fel! – Talán Ron hangja volt.  
  
– Viszont Piton professzor úr nélkül nem kezdhetik el a meccset! – hallatszott Madam Hooch hangja. – Megbeszéltük, hogy ma ő tartja meg, mert én nem érek rá.  
  
– De tanárnő… már negyed órát késik!  
  
Madam Hooch nyilván még mondott volna valamit, de a torkán akadt a szó.  
  
– Sajnálom, de ma valóban nem fogom megtartani a meccset – szólalt meg közvetlenül mellette Piton. Harry felszisszent, amikor tanára megvizsgálta az oldalát. Nyilván azt nézte, hogyan mozdíthatja meg anélkül, hogy sérülést okozna.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Ron.  
  
Harry, mikor kinyitotta a szemét és meglátta a tanára mellett a barátja és csapattársai sápadt arcát, így szólt:  
  
– Tanárnő, kérem, kezdje el a mérkőzést, és Ginnyt állítsa be helyettem.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, de nem kommentálta a hallottakat.  
  
– Mi történt, Perselus? – kérdezte Madam Hooch a professzor mellé lépve.  
  
– Megtámadták – felelt tömören Piton. – Az lenne a legjobb, ha lemondanánk a meccset. Egy őrült járkál a kastélyban, bárki veszélyben lehet, aki egyedül van.  
  
– Az a valaki csak engem akart bántani – ellenkezett Harry, mire a két felnőtt élesen ránézett. – A többi diák nincs veszélyben… Kérem, higgyen nekem, tanár úr!  
  
Piton figyelte őt egy darabig, aztán a tanárnőhöz fordult.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amit mára terveztél, elhalasztható, és meg tudod tartani a meccset – jelentette ki. – Én magammal viszem Pottert, aztán beszélek Albusszal. Komoly dolgok állhatnak a háttérben. – Azzal jelentőségteljesen ránézett, és úgy tűnt, kollégája érti a burkolt üzenetet.  
  
– Gyerünk, Mr. Weasley! – mondta Madam Hooch. – Kerítse elő a testvérét, hogy beállhasson Harry helyett.  
  
– De ővele mi lesz… – nézett rá aggódva.  
  
Harry halvány mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
  
– Rendben leszek.  
  
Ron még tiltakozni akart, hogy Piton kezei közt nagyon is nem lesz, de Madam Hooch megragadta, és kivitte magával az öltözőből.  
  
Piton óvatosan lenyúlt érte, és felnyalábolta a földről. Harry összeszorította a szemét, várva a helyváltoztatásból eredő fájdalmakat, de a feje sajgásán kívül nem érzett semmi mást. Lehet, hogy nem volt egészen magánál az útjuk során, mert teljesen úgy tűnt számára, hogy percek alatt érkeztek meg a férfi lakosztályába.  
  
Lassan letette őt a nappaliban a kandalló melletti széles díványra, ahol már az előző éjszakát is ott töltötte. Harry lassan kiengedte az idáig benntartott levegőt. Azt hitte, hogy a törött karja nagyon tiltakozni fog, de úgy tűnt, tanára fájdalomcsillapító bűbájai megakadályozták azt. Piton viszont amint letette őt, a kandallóhoz ment és beszórta a hopp-port.  
  
– Poppy?  
  
– Itt vagyok, Perselus. Mi olyan sürgős?  
  
– Mr. Pottert megtámadták az öltözőben – magyarázta röviden Piton. – Eltört a karja, és agyrázkódást szenvedett. Kérlek, hozd magaddal a szükséges bájitalokat.  
  
– Rögtön ott leszek!  
  
Piton aztán visszament hozzá és leült a dívány szélére.  
  
– Ki volt az, aki megtámadott? – követelte dühösen, miközben a kendőt a homlokán tartotta.  
  
– Mr. Cobbald – felelte Harry, aztán nyelt egyet. – De nem ő volt az valójában. Hanem ő…  
  
– Beszélj világosan! – mondta türelmetlenül Piton.  
  
– Voldemort! – csattant fel Harry, aztán összeszorította a szemét a rátörő fejfájástól, amit a sebe okozott. – Megmondtam magának… – motyogta –, hogy itt van a kastélyban.  
  
Piton épp mondani akart volna valamit, de fellobogott a tűz, és megjelent Madam Pomfrey, kezében a fiolákkal. Letette őket az asztalra, és közben mérgesen nézett Pitonra, aki ekkor felállt az ágyról.  
  
– Miért nem hoztad fel őt hozzám?  
  
– Nem tartottam biztonságosnak – felelte dühösen Piton. – Egy őrült jár a kastélyban, akinek Harry a célpontja!  
  
A fiú furcsán nézett a férfire. Mióta kerültek ilyen helyzetbe, hogy ennyire nyilvánvalóan aggódik érte, és még a keresztnevén is hívja? Piton kezd már túlságosan is gyanús lenni számára.  
  
Poppy dühösen fújtatott, de aztán megnyugodott, amikor jobban megnézte Harryt.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen annyira nem súlyosak a sérülései, hogy a gyengélkedőn kellene töltenie az időt – mondta végül, de aztán komolyan nézett fel Pitonra. – Feltételezem, hogy szigorú ágynyugalmat parancsolsz neki!  
  
Piton gyilkos tekintettel nézett a javasasszonyra, és szinte vicsorogva vetette oda:  
  
– Igazán kedves tőled, hogy azt feltételezed, nem tudom, hogyan kell törődni egy lábadozó beteggel!  
  
Madam Pomfrey többet nem szólt a bájitalmesterhez, hanem nyomban hozzálátott a sérülések ellátásához. Pár varázsigével elállította a vérzést, majd fertőtlenítette és begyógyította a sebet, végül pedig a törött kart vette kezelésbe. Harry már a kezelés végére nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát. A varázsigék és azok a rosszízű bájitalok, amik a gyógyulásához kellettek, teljesen kivették az erejét.  
  
Közben Piton ismét a kandallóhoz ment, és röviden tájékoztatta az igazgatót, amiben szerepelt az is, hogy az újdonsült SVK tanárt gyanúsítják.  
  
A javasasszony kelletlenül megtapogatta Harry oldalát, és miután talált két törött bordát, azokat is begyógyította. Dolga végeztével még lenyeletett vele egy fertőzést gátló bájitalt, aminek a végén Harry úgy érezte, többet az életben nem fog már enni.  
  
– Este vacsora után itasd meg vele ezeket– utasította Pitont, mire Harry, ha lehetséges, még jobban elzöldült. – Holnap este még eljövök, és megnézem őt.  
  
– Köszönöm, Poppy – köszönt el tőle Piton, majd a javasasszony a kandallón keresztül távozott.  
  
Piton pálcájával elővarázsolt a szobájából egy vastag takarót, amivel aztán betakarta Harryt. Harry kimerülten tekintett az ajtó felé.  
  
– Az eddig nem volt ott.  
  
– Éles meglátás – gúnyolódott Piton. – Ma tértágító bűbájokkal készítettem egy vendégszobát, mert számítottam rá, hogy ismét itt leszel nálam. – Harry csodálkozva rábámult. – Mostanában eléggé labilis az egészséged az átokheged következtében, így aztán jónak láttam, hogy legyen egy hely, ahol az esti gyakorlások után le tudsz pihenni.  
  
Harry most már ép kezével jobban a nyakához húzta a takarót.  
  
– Már ezelőtt is mondtam, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó gyakorolni – mondta fáradtan, és ásított egyet.  
  
– Később majd megbeszéljük – sóhajtotta Piton. – Most aludnod kell, hogy kipihend a fejsérülésedet. Vacsorára felébresztelek.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, aztán annyira hamar elnyomta az álmosság, hogy arra sem emlékezett, tanára távozott-e, vagy sem.

 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
  
Arra ébredt, hogy finom derelyeillat lengi be a szobát, és egyúttal Piton valakivel veszekedett az ajtóban. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, a szemben lévő fotelben megpillantotta az igazgatót.  
  
– Á, Harry! Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött kedvesen, miközben letette a teáscsészét az asztalkára.  
  
Harry kótyagosan felült az ágyban, de gondosan magán hagyva a takarót, hogy védekezzen a pince hidege ellen.  
  
– Már jól, uram – mondta halkan.  
  
A bájitalmester közben visszatért a bejárati ajtóból, kezében egy könyvvel.  
  
– Ezt Mr. Weasley küldi, miután közöltem vele, hogy meglátogatni már nem tud. Azt mondta, szeretné, ha a kedvenc olvasmányod nálad lenne – mondta unottan, átnyújtva a könyvet.  
  
Harry átfutotta a címet, ami egyáltalán nem volt ismerős, amíg meg nem pillantotta az alját.  
  
Írta: Leo Fabian  
  
Elmosolyodott, aztán letette maga mellé az ágyra.  
  
– Az igazgató úr azért van itt, hogy a mai szerencsétlen eset végére járjunk – foglalta össze tömören Piton, miközben leült a szemközti fotelbe, ahol egy másik csésze gőzölgő tea várta az asztalnál.  
  
– Nincs ezen semmi utánajárnivaló – mondta mérgesen Harry, hol az egyikre, hol a másikra pillantva. – Voldemort volt az, és ennyi! Ha már annyira utána akarnak járni a dolognak, csukják le Mr. Cobbaldot!  
  
Dumbledore komolyan nézett ki hold alakú szemüvege mögül.  
  
– Cobbald professzor az esemény alatt teljesen öntudatlan volt. Amikor felkerestük, csupán arról számolt be, hogy pár óra hosszáig kiesett az emlékezete. Biztos vagy abban, amit állítasz? Ha Voldemort volt az, akkor bizonyára fontos dolgot mondott neked.  
  
Harry egy darabig némán nézte az igazgatót, aztán bólintott.  
  
– Azt mondta, hogy az övé lesz a Roxfort, és én is meg fogok dögleni a többi mugli korccsal együtt. Ha bárkit figyelmeztetek, akkor nagyon rosszul fogok járni, ha egyedül leszek a sötétben. – Nyelt egyet, ahogy ismét eszébe jutott a támadás.  
  
Az igazgató úr újabb adag citromport szórt a csészéjébe, közben arca komoly gondterheltséget tükrözött.  
  
– Hetek óta nem értjük, mi történhet a halálfalókkal – mondta elgondolkodva. – Azt hiszem, mostanra érthetővé vált, miért van ilyen nagy csend körülöttük.  
  
– Támadást szervez az iskola ellen – tette hozzá zordan Piton, hátradőlve a fotelban. Ujjait összeillesztve tekintett Dumbledore-ra. – Most már értem, miért nem tartott azóta jelentősebb gyűlést. Nem bízott a híveiben, hogy egy ilyen fontos eseményről bármilyen információt adjon ki. – Jelentősen Harryre pillantott. – Nem véletlenül kaptad a fenyegetést. Azzal, hogy megérzed a jelenlétét, komoly veszélybe kerül a terve.  
  
– De mi is tulajdonképpen a terve? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. – Elfoglalja a Roxfortot? De mégis hogy? Folyton megszáll bizonyos varázslókat, hogy információkhoz jusson?  
  
Mindkét felnőtt csendben maradt.  
  
– Na neee. Ez egy idióta terv! – csattant fel mérgesen. – Voldemort nem lehet ekkora hülye!  
  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Attól tartok, igen – jelentette ki. – Valóban fel kell mérnie a helyzetet, hiszen a kastély ittléte óta változhatott, nem is keveset. Meg merem kockáztatni, hogy egy esetleges támadást a Titkok Kamráján keresztül akar majd megkísérelni. A védővarázslatokat meg egészen közelről tudja tanulmányozni.  
  
Az igazgató felkelt a fotelből.  
  
– Ezt mind alaposan végig kell gondolnom – mondta merengve. – A védővarázslatok napi szinten lesznek cserélve, ez nem lehet kétséges, és beszélni fogok az auror-főparancsnokkal is. A diákok élete veszélyben foroghat. Harryéről nem is beszélve.  
  
– Az biztos, hogy nem fog egyedül kóvályogni a folyosókon és a csillagvizsgáló toronyban – nézett rá komolyan Harryre, aki ezt a megjegyzést egy gyilkos pillantással viszonozta. – Az az őrült akár beférkőzhet a klubhelyiségbe is egy diák képében, hogy árthasson nekünk.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy kezd elsápadni.  
  
– Én nem akarok itt aludni… sőt, lakni sem magával! – tiltakozott, mire az igazgató elmosolyodott, de nem szólt semmit. Az ajtó felé indult, Piton pedig kikísérte őt.  
  
– Nem tudom, mi a fészkes fene folyik itt, de rá fogok jönni! – mondta indulatosan. – Az igazgató nem szokott az ilyesmibe csak úgy belegyezni!  
  
Piton arcán egy gúnyos vigyor terült szét.  
  
– Nem is kértem ki a beleegyezését.  
  
– Mi?! De hát én…!  
  
– Tudja, hogy mi a legjobb neked, ezért meghagyta, hogy tegyek belátásom szerint – felelte Piton nyugodtan, miközben pálcájával lendített egyet, és eltűntek a teáscsészék.  
  
Harry letette a lábát az ágyról, hogy felkeljen végre.  
  
– Már nem azért, de mi arra a garancia, hogy magába nem fog belebújni Voldemort? – dühöngött tovább Harry.  
  
Piton feltartotta a karját, jelezve, mit rejt az ing, mire Harry csak pislogott.  
  
– Nem értem.  
  
– Én is úgy reagálok Voldemort közelségére, mint te – világosította fel. – Ezen felül nem kockáztathatja, hogy tudomást szerezzek róla – mondta undorodva. Pálcáját ismét elővéve a az asztalra varázsolta a vacsorájukat, amit a konyhából küldtek ide.  
  
A közelebb lévő tányér az íncsiklandozó húsderelyével odalebegett hozzá.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry, és lassan enni kezdte. Amikor úgy az ötödik falatnál tartott, nem bírta ki, hogy ne kérdezze meg: – Miért nem akarja Voldemort, hogy tudomást szerezzen róla?  
  
Piton elegánsan megtörölte a száját, és eltolta az üres tányért maga elől. Kényelmesen hátradőlt a fotelben, aztán komolyan ránézett.  
  
– Erősen gyanítja, hogy kém vagyok.  
  
Harry ezek után nem bírt többet enni, és szintén eltolta maga elől a tányért. Valahogy hirtelen elment az étvágya, ahogy jobban belegondolt, mi várhat a tanárára, ha visszatér ahhoz a démonhoz.  
  
– Remélem, nem akar többet oda visszamenni, ha hívná – mondta halkan, közben erősen a tányért nézve. Valahogy, amikor már úgy érezte, hogy kezdenek kijönni egymással, nem hiányzik neki, hogy elveszítse. Egy gonosz szemétláda tanár kell az iskolába.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, amikor felkelt a fotelből.  
  
– Az igazgató úr már tett róla, hogy ne menjek vissza.  
  
– Miért, mit csinált? – faggatózott Harry kíváncsian, miközben felkelt a díványról takaróstul, magához véve a könyvnek álcázott Leót.  
  
– Megzsarolt – morogta Piton, de nem részletezte.  
  
Kitárta előtte az ajtót, és előreengedte, míg kezével rámutatott a folyosó végén lévő ajtóra. Harry kissé vonakodva belépett.  
  
– Ez lesz a szobám? Meddig is…? – kérdezte tanárára nézve.  
  
– Csak pár napig – tisztázta Piton, majd gúnyosan hozzátette: – Több ideig nem is bírnálak elviselni.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez kölcsönös – motyogta Harry, és belépett a kicsiny, de takaros szobába. Meglepő volt látni, hogy van egy kis ablak is, amin jól lehetett látni a talajszintet, de valamennyire ki is lehetett látni rajta. Ez alatt volt egy ágy, szépen megvetve, mellette pedig egy kicsiny szekrény, míg a másik oldalán szintén egy szekrénysor, rengeteg könyvvel.  
  
– Ha valamelyik értékes kódexnek baja esik, vége köztünk a békének – mondta zordan Piton, miközben követte a fiú pillantását.  
  
– Miért, most az van? – pimaszkodott Harry, de túlságosan is fáradt volt, hogy tovább piszkálódjon vele. Gyorsan bebújt a paplan alá, Leót pedig letette a kicsiny szekrényre.  
  
Piton átnyújtott két fiolát, amiket vonakodva, de elfogadott és megivott. A férfi figyelte még egy darabig, aztán lassan elindult az ajtó felé. Még mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót, így szólt:  
  
– A holnapi órák alól mentesített Madam Pomfrey, ajánlom, alaposan használd ki az idődet, hogy aludj – azzal halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Harry első mozdulata az volt, hogy pálcájával számos védővarázslatot szórt az ajtóra, még épp időben mert…  
  
– A nagy ember szobájában lehetsz! Hát nem örülsz?! – kiáltotta Leo lelkesen, amikor a könyv hirtelen felröppent és átalakult mellette.  
  
– Nagyszerű… nagyszerű – motyogta Harry nem túl lelkesen.  
  
Leo elhallgatott, aztán letérdelt a földre, és nagyon aggódó arckifejezéssel mérte végig őt.  
  
– Legközelebb Leo legyőzi félelmét, és ott lesz Harryvel! Nem fogja többet egyedül hagyni, abból csak a baj van – mondta szomorúan. – Milyen szerencse, hogy Piton professzor ott volt!  
  
Harry aggódva nézett a fiúra.  
  
– Van róla sejtésed, mit jelenthet az, hogy ha egyedül leszek a sötétben? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
Leo megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Leo mindig itt lesz Harry mellett, és megvédi őt, bármit is jelenthet.  
  
Aztán ismét felpattant, és lelkesen mászkálni kezdett a kicsi szobában. Megállt a polc előtt és egymás után kézbe vette a szemmel láthatólag igen értékes, régi kódexeket.  
  
– Az előbb hallottad, miről beszélgettünk, nem? – kérdezte álmosan Harry.  
  
Leo éppen egy olyan kódexet kapott kézhez, aminek a borítója megvált a többi részétől. Vigyorogva próbálta rá visszatenni valami ismeretlen fénnyel, de az nem maradt ott.  
  
– Akkor tedd le, kérlek! – szólt rá Harry.  
  
Leo vigyorogva visszatette a helyére.  
  
– Harry csak nem fél, hogy vége lesz a törékeny békének közte és a tanára között? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
  
– Ó, fogd be, és hagyj aludni! – morogta Harry, közben Leóhoz vágta a párnáját, majd befordult a fal felé, mire teljes sötétség borult a szobára. – Kérlek, ne hagyj egyedül a sötétben!  
  
A háta mögött egy gyertya fellobbant, ami adott egy kis meghitt, halovány világosságot.  
  
Harry szorongva gondolt arra, hogy innentől kezdve már jó oka lesz félni a sötétben. Eddig a rosszullét és a többi rossz érzés fogta el, hiszen amikor bezárták a gardróbba, az nagyon gyötrő volt.  
  
Hallotta, ahogy barátja odajön és visszarakja mellé a párnát, miközben azt motyogja:  
  
– Leo örül, mert minden úgy alakul, ahogy ő azt szeretné!  
  
Harry viszont nem volt ennyire nyugodt, mert hiába van valaki, aki egy kicsit is törődik vele, ő mindig úgy fogja érezni magát, mint aki egyedül van a sötétben.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Zöld szemek


	5. Zöld szemek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrynek igen vigyáznia kell arra, hogy Piton meg ne pillantsa Leót, mert barátja túlságosan is lelkes. Természetesen mindent ki akar próbálni, ezért amikor Harryvel Roxmortsba megy, nem tudja magát visszatartani a vajsörtől sem, aminek a hatására igen furcsa dolgokat kezd el mondogatni...

– Ezek mik? – kérdezte Leo és Harry hirtelen megugrott, mert valami hideg ért a meztelen oldalához, amikor át akarta venni pizsamáját.  
  
Harry csúnyán nézett barátjára és eltávolodott tőle.  
  
– Semmi közöd hozzá.  
  
Leo értetlenül bámult rá.  
  
– Ne haragudj – nyelt egyet Harry. – Nem akartam bunkó lenni.  
  
– Bunkó…?  
  
– Mindegy! – Lehúzta a pólóját, hogy elrejtse az árulkodó jeleket. – Ez egy… régi dolog.  
  
Leo viszont nem hagyta annyiban. Megfogta a karját és az ágyhoz húzta. Leültette vele szemben, és úgy nézett rá, mint egy kisgyerek.  
  
– Harry mesélje el Leónak! – követelte.  
  
Harry csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem szeretnék róla beszélni.  
  
Csend.  
  
– De Leo kéri.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott. Most már úgyis mindegy, nem? Aligha tudna bosszút állni azokon a szemeteken úgy, hogy saját magát ne keverje bajba… És Leo olyan, mint egy kisgyerek: mindent el kell neki magyarázni.  
  
– Amikor nem ide járok iskolába, én a rokonaimnál lakom egy rövid ideig. A nagybátyám mindig bántani szokott, ha nem csinálom azt, amit ő mond. – Nyelt egyet. – De ne aggódj, már nem fájnak.  
  
Leo rémülettel vegyes dühvel bámult rá.  
  
– Leo nem fogja engedni, hogy Harry visszamenjen oda! – mondta indulatosan.  
  
– Tudom – mondta halkan. – Ne aggódj, megoldom. Gyere, menjünk, mert már nem bírom itt tovább. A fél napot átaludtam, azt hiszem, ennyi bőven elég volt. Bár… szerintem Piton nem fog ma sehová sem elengedni – tette hozzá fásultan.  
  
Leo erre csak rávigyorgott – ami arra utalt, hogy roppantul örül neki, ha itt tartózkodik a tanáránál –, aztán átváltozott könyvvé.  
  
Harry megigazította magán a talárját, felnyalábolta a könyvet, aztán feloldotta a védővarázslatokat. Amikor kiért a nappaliba, meglepődve látta, hogy az asztalon egy tányér szendvics van egy bögre kakaóval, amit egy bűbáj lengett körül, nyilván, hogy az ne hűljön ki. Leült elé a fotelbe, míg Leót letette az asztalra.  
  
– Látom, végre felkeltél – jegyezte meg Piton, amikor egy tálca üres bájitalos üvegcsével érkezett meg a kandallón át.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta Harry, amikor ismét a számára kikészített ételre nézett. – Már ébren voltam egy ideje, de csak most jöttem ki a szobából – vallotta be.  
  
Piton nem messze tőle letette a tálcát, aztán leült a szemben lévő fotelbe.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy pihenj nyugodtan, Madam Pomfrey külön megkért rá, hogy ma ne engedjelek órákra.  
  
– Ez most szobafogságot jelent? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Harry.  
  
Piton szeme erre ingerülten megvillant.  
  
– Nem vagy fogoly. De tanácsos egy megbízható felnőtt közelében lenned.  
  
_De Leo vigyáz rám_ – akarta mondani, ám ugye erről nem szólhatott senkinek sem. Biztos volt benne, hogy a legutóbbi eset után többet nem hagyná őt egyedül.  
  
– Igaz – motyogta, aztán a melegen tartott étel felé nyúlt.  
  
– Jó étvágyat – szólt Piton. – Muszáj visszatérnem a munkámhoz, mert délután órát kell tartanom. Ugye mondanom sem kell, hogy jó lenne, ha nem tennél semmi felelőtlen dolgot a távollétemben?  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Azért nem vagyok annyira megbízhatatlan, mint gondolja.  
  
Piton felállt egy olyan _„Majd meglátjuk”_ tekintettel, de még mielőtt eltűnt a kicsiny folyosón, hátraszólt.  
  
– Este együtt vacsorázunk – azzal eltűnt a laboratóriumban, és Harry egyedül maradt.  
  
Természetesen kábé tíz másodpercig.  
  
– Ez de izgalmas! Harry és apukája együtt fognak étkezni! – ujjongott Leo.  
  
– Nem az apukám – vicsorogta Harry válaszul, és nekilátott az evésnek, mert már feladta, hogy elérje azt, hogy barátja másként gondolja.  
  
Leo természetesen addig mindent körbejárt, miközben azt hajtogatta, milyen jó is lesz itt Harrynek, aki komolyan elgondolkodott azon, hogy barátját bezárja a vendégszobába. Az a zárható antik szekrény egész megfelelőnek tűnt erre a célra. Ez a fajta lelkesedés már nagyon beteges.  
  
Amikor végzett az étkezéssel, hirtelen nem tudta, mit kezdjen az újonnan jött szabadidejével. Pár percre rá felfedezett egy jókora tankönyvkupacot a nem messze lévő másik fotelben.  
  
– Ez az előbb még nem volt itt – dünnyögte, aztán összerezzent, amikor Leo hirtelen könyvként levágódott mellé.  
  
Pitont tért vissza a tálcával, immáron mindegyik üvegcsében színes folyadékok voltak.  
  
– Természetesen mindezt azért, hogy hasznosan töltsd az idődet, és le nem maradj – közölte Piton kissé gúnyosan. – Mert nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem kell megírnod a házi feladataidat, amiért kimaradsz a mai tanórákról.  
  
Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Honnan gondolja, hogy nem készítettem már el mára a feladatokat?  
  
Piton úgy nézett rá, mint valami visszataszító alapanyagra.  
  
– Kétlem, hogy azokkal foglalkoztál volna a szobádban – mondta sóhajtva, mintha túlságosan is fárasztaná a beszélgetés. – A következő órán pedig tudod jól, Potter, hogy könyörtelenül be szoktam hajtani az elmulasztott beadandó feladatokat.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, aztán közelebb húzta magához a nem túl bizalomgerjesztő halmot. Piton egy félelmetes mosolyban részesítette, aztán távozott.  
  
– Hát nem túl megnyerő apa lehetne belőle, az biztos – morogta a mellette lévő könyvnek, aki ismét alakot öltött és kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy Harry megmártja a tintában a tollat. Ez már bájitalórán is annyira tetszett neki, hogy átváltozott. – Ez elég unalmas lesz… szerintem, addig csinálj valami izgalmasat.  
  
Leo még megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy Harry felírja a tekercs tetejére a beadandó címét, aztán felállt és a szobában lévő dolgokat nézegette… majd átváltozott azzá, ami neki tetszett.  
  
Egészen estig ezzel foglalatoskodott, miközben azon problémázott, barátai miért nem látogatják meg. Bár titkon remélte, hogy bájitaltan után odamennek Pitonhoz és addig piszkálják, amíg az el nem árulja, mi történt vele.  
  
Amikor eljött a vacsoraidő, Harrynek végre sikerült minden elmaradt házi feladatával végeznie, és úgy érezte, hogy végre először talán nem fog trollt kapni a beadandójára. Leo addigra minden létező tárggyá átváltozott, ami a nappaliban megtalálható volt és a végén leült ismét Harry mellé, majd átváltozott pár perc erejéig tintatartóvá.  
  
– Nem unod? – kérdezte Harry egy idő után.  
  
Leo végre ismét saját alakjában tetszelgett.  
  
– Nem! – mondta vigyorogva. – Nagyon jó érzés minden alakot kipróbálni, kár, hogy Harry Potter nem próbálhatja ki.  
  
Harry hátradőlt a kanapén és a halántékát masszírozta, mert valamiért egyre erősödő fejfájás lett úrrá rajta. Már éppen vissza akart szólni, amikor Leo ismét átváltozott könyvvé.  
  
– Ne csináld már… – mondta hangosan, pont akkor, mikor Piton kilépett a kandallóból.  
  
Érdeklődve húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ezt hogy értetted, Potter?  
  
– Öh… semmi. Csak kissé megfájdult a fejem – magyarázkodott, miközben Piton pálcájával intett a kandalló felé, és megérkezett a vacsora, ami szépen az ebédlőasztalra lebegett. – Nem igazán vagyok éhes, uram.  
  
A bájitalmester levette vastag talárját, majd nadrágban és fehér ingben ült le az asztalhoz. A kijelentést meghallva kissé félelmetesen nézett Harryre, aki beletörődötten sóhajtott egyet és odament, hogy leüljön az asztalhoz.  
  
– Talán azért fáj a fejed, mert ma nem sokat ettél – közölte Piton, miközben szedett magának a krumpliból és a húsból.  
  
Harry csak ímmel-ámmal szedett egy keveset a tányérjára.  
  
– Beszélt a barátaimmal? – kérdezett rá arra, ami érdekelte.  
  
Piton szép lassan megrágta a falatot, és amikor lenyelte, nagy sokára válaszolt.  
  
– Igen, odajöttek hozzám óra után – mondta semleges hangon. – Közöltem velük, hogy nem látok itt szívesen olyanokat, akik aztán felforgatják a lakosztályomat.  
  
Harry dühösen lecsapta a villáját, ami csak úgy csattant.  
  
– Ezt nem teheti! – fakadt ki indulatosan.  
  
– Hozzátenném, hogy megígértem nekik, miszerint holnap részt vehetsz a roxmortsi látogatáson – mondta Piton komolyan.  
  
Harry csak bámult.  
  
– És mi van ezzel a Voldemort majd megtámad dologgal? – kérdezte összeszorult gyomorral.  
  
– Elég sok rendtag lesz ugyanazon a napon a faluban, és végig a barátaiddal leszel. Nem érhet baj. – Majd dünnyögve hozzátette: – Legalábbis remélem.  
  
Egy darabig csend ült a szobára, aztán Harry csak ki tudta nyögni a sokként ért dolog után:  
  
– Köszönöm, tanár úr – mondta halkan, majd eltolta a tányérját, mert azt a keveset sem bírta megenni. – Nem múlt el a fejfájásom.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere alaposan megnézte őt.  
  
– Nem fáj a sebhelyed?  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem… csak fáradtnak érzem magam, semmi több – fújta ki a levegőt Harry, és zavartan a szalvétáját kezdte el babrálni. Kínosnak érezte ezt az egészet. Ezt, ahogyan viselkedik vele egy olyan ember, aki világéletében gyűlölte. Mióta kezdett el érte aggódni?  
  
Piton közben megtörölte a száját és felállt az asztaltól.  
  
– Hozok egy fejfájás csillapítót – közölte, aztán elment a laborjába.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, még mielőtt belekortyolt a töklevébe.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy aggódik Harry Potterért! – súgta mellette lelkesen Leo, mire Harry ijedtében félrenyelte az innivalót.  
  
– Az istenit, Leo! – suttogta rémülten Harry, miután úrrá lett köhögésén. – Gyorsan változz vissza, még mielőtt észrevesz! Az eszem megáll, hogy nem bírsz nyugton maradni!  
  
Természetesen Piton igen hamar visszaért, ami következtében Leónak nem volt már ideje visszatérni a kanapéra, hanem az asztalon landolt egy sótartóként.  
  
– Egyszerűbb volt idehoznom, mint mindent összetörve idevarázsolni – mondta, amikor letette Harry elé a bájitalt. – Ha végeztél az étkezéssel, akkor vedd be.  
  
Harry bólintott, miközben dobogó szívvel figyelte, hogy tanára ismét szed a tányérjába. Természetesen meg kellett sózni.  
  
– Tanár úr, ne! – kiáltott fel hirtelen, és megragadta a sót, mert nem tudta, ha kiszóródik belőle, az vajon Leo egy darabja lesz… vagy mi. Viszont Piton is épp akkor nyúlt érte, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy mindketten egymás kezét fogták az ujjaik közé szorult Leóval.  
  
– Talán aggódsz, Potter, hogy megárt nekem az a sok só? – gúnyolódott Piton, de nem engedte el.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– Ha ezt mondanám, biztos kiröhögne – motyogta. – Csak szólni akartam, hogy a másik só az jobb… ez… Kissé meg van bűvölve – rögtönözte hirtelen. – Hát, öh, önálló életre kelt.  
  
Abban a percben hirtelen megugrott az a bizonyos sótartó, mire Piton megpróbálta elkapni, majd Harry… a sótartó pedig egyre magasabbra menekült. Végül fogta magát, kettőt pattant az asztalon, majd még több pattogással – magából ontva a sót – beugrált Harry szobájába.  
  
Amikor a furcsa jelenség eltűnt, Harry nyelve egy nagyot visszanézett Pitonra, aki értetlenül felhúzta szemöldökét.  
  
– Kissé megbűvölt? – gúnyolódott. – Még a végén nagyon sok veszekedésre kerül majd sor, amiért kiszórtad azt a rengeteg sót. Vacsora után elvárom, hogy feltakarítsd.  
  
Harry megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt.  
  
– Ez csak természetes – morogta, azzal felállt az asztaltól, hogy eltakarítsa azt, majd a szobájában védőbűbájok mellett megpróbálja elmagyarázni Leónak a dolgokat.  


 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
  
Természetesen nem volt ilyen egyszerű a helyzet, mert hiába mondogatta Leo, hogy ő megértette, de másnap Harry nem tudott mit tenni az ellen, hogy a kis barátja is vele tartott.  
  
Az ötlet eleinte nem is tűnt rossznak, amíg a Három Seprűben Leo ki nem próbálta a vajsört, amit rettentően ízletesnek talált. Harrynek teljesen leesett az álla, amikor felfogta, hogy barátja fél üvegtől is teljesen kiüti magát.  
  
– Add ide a maradékot! – tépte ki a kezéből az üveget. – Ez csak fél üveg volt!  
  
– Harry! – szólalt meg a háta mögött Hermione meglepetten. – Ő kicsoda?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és megfordult. Tulajdonképpen gőze sem volt, hogy barátai a _Pitonnál lakom egy darabig_ magyarázkodás után ehhez mit fog szólnak, de egy próbát megért.  
  
– Ő a… Ő a barátom, csak eddig még nem láttátok, mert nem akarta – magyarázta, miközben Ron megállt Leo mellett és értetlen arccal nézte őt.  
  
– Hogyhogy eddig nem láttuk? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– Mert sosem mutatkozott idegenek előtt… A csillagvizsgáló toronyban találkoztam vele, azóta velem van.  
  
– Valahogy sejtettem, hogy nem hollóhátas – mutatott Hermione Leo rögtönzött egyenruhájára, miközben az említett idétlenül vigyorogva támaszkodott a pultnak. – Harry, szerintem minél előbb keríts Józanító főzetet.  
  
– Mennyit ivott? – érdeklődött Ron, amikor gyengéden felhúzta Leót és áttolta Harrynek, aki átkarolta a vállát.  
  
Harry vágott egy pofát.  
  
– Csak fél üveggel.  
  
– Fél üveggel? – nevetett fel Ron. – A haverod nagyon nem bírja az alkoholt!  
  
– Jaj, Ron, ne legyél már ilyen – szólt rá Hermione. – Nem mindenki bírhatja. Szerintem az lesz a legjobb, ha ma este vigyázol a barátodra, aztán holnap találkozunk.  
  
– De Harry megígérte, hogy eljön a bulira, és még az a szemétláda is megígérte! – tört ki Ron.  
  
Harry sóhajtott.  
  
– Hagyjad, igaza van. Úgy sem érezném jól magam egy olyan bulin, ahol minden második ember azért bámul meg, mert Pitonnál alszom – morogta. – Gyere, menjünk, Leo.  
  
Barátja morgott egyet, majd kómásan dülöngélt oda-vissza, így szinte alig bírta visszaráncigálni a kastélyba. Két barátja a hátuk mögött követték őket, majd amikor elérték a lépcsőt, elbúcsúzott tőlük, és elindult a pincébe.  
  
Ahogy egyre jobban közeledtek a lakosztály felé, Leo annál jobban felélénkült. Egyfolytában nevetett, és nem bírt leállni. Amikor elérték az ajtót, Harry hangosan mondta a nevét, mire az feltárult.  
  
Leo csuklott egyet és megkapaszkodott Harryben, aki épp az ajtót csukta be.  
  
– Szedd már össze magad! – sziszegte. – Ha meglát Piton, nagyon dühös lesz, és nem igazán tudlak kimagyarázni, nem úgy, mint a tegnapi sótartós esetet!  
  
Leo dülöngélt még egy darabig, de legalább csöndben maradt. Bárgyún Harryre nézett.  
  
– Milyen szép zöld szemek… annyira zöld szemek!  
  
– Fejezd már ezt be! – suttogta Harry, rémülten jobbra-balra nézve. Nagyon korán volt a beígérthez képest, és megesküdött volna rá, hogy Piton ettől függetlenül nincs messze. – Mi ez a baromság, amit egyfolytában hajtogatsz?  
  
Leo bárgyún vigyorgott.  
  
– Mindig ezt mondja! – mondta lelkesen, majd Harry dühösen elengedte őt, így barátja a kanapén landolt.  
  
– Kicsoda? – kérdezte türelmetlenül.  
  
Leo elnyúlt a kanapén.  
  
– Hát ő, amikor itt van.  
  
– Ajj! – acsarkodott Harry, aztán otthagyta és a bájitallabor felé ment, abban a reményben, ha szépen néz Pitonra, ad valamit erre a szánalmas ittas állapotra, és akkor talán még el tud menni abba a buliba, ahová Leót biztos, hogy nem fogja magával vinni.  
  
Tulajdonképpen, biztos nem fog minden ilyen simán menni, de mostanában egész rendesen bánik vele, esetleg ha megkéri, vagy talán nagyon könyörög, ad valamit. Amikor kezét a kilincsre tette, hangokat hallott, amiket nem értett. Aztán pedig minden figyelmeztetés nélkül kinyitotta az ajtót, egyúttal kíváncsian, vajon ki lehet itt Pitonnál, akiről úgy tűnt, Leo is tudott.  
  
Abban a pillanatban, ahogy feltárult az ajtó, földbegyökerezett a lába, és hirtelen nem kapott levegőt.  
  
Piton valóban ott volt, épp egy üst fölé hajolt, amikor ellenőrizte annak állapotát, míg mellette egy vörös hajú nő állt palackzöld talárban, jókedvűen mosolyogva rá. Amikor meglátták, ki érkezett, mindketten dermedten néztek rá, mint akiket valamin rajtakaptak.  
  
– Azt hittem, ma késő estig a Griffendél toronyban leszel! – mondta döbbenten Piton.  
  
Harry még nem tért magához a sokkból. Csak nézte azt a nőt, akinek jelenlétére egész életében vágyott, és sohasem kaphatta meg, hogy még egyszer lássa őt.  
  
– Anya…? – suttogta bizonytalanul, amikor végre meg tudott szólalni.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Sebek


	6. Sebek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry megdöbbentő felfedezése valósabb, mint amennyire gondolja, és Pitont számon kérve még jobban meglepődik a magyarázaton. Heves vita alakul ki köztük, aztán egy szerencsétlen véletlen folytán Piton olyasmit lát meg, amit nem szabadott volna...

– Harry! – mondta meglepetten Lily, miközben megtörölte a kezét egy rongyban. Ez után ledobta azt, majd Pitont megkerülve odament hozzá.  
  
Harry próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, ami sehogy sem ment. Egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni, mit kereshet itt az anyja… éberen is álmodik?  
  
– De te… halott vagy… hogy, hogy lehet… hogy te itt? – dadogta végül értetlenül.  
  
– Igen, az vagyok – mondta komolyan a szemébe nézve, és megfogta mindkét kezét. Harry szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, amikor felfogta, anyja keze egyáltalán nem hideg. Ijedtében hátralépett, megakadályozva azt, hogy az anyja átölelje.  
  
– Te… nem lehetsz itt! – mondta Harry kiszáradt torokkal.  
  
Látta, hogy az a valaki át akarja ölelni, de ő nem lehet az anyja… ő nem él…  
  
– Nagyon kevés időt tölthetek itt, azt is Perselusnak köszönhetően. Várni akartam még az első találkozással egy kicsit, hátha több ideig maradok… – mondta bánatosan a nő, miközben kezével vörös haját a füle mögé tűrte.  
  
Látszott, hogy többet akar mondani, de a hangja teljesen elhalkult, amikor rájött, mi történik: szomorúan rámosolygott. Arany szikrák vették körbe, aztán már el is tűnt szem elől. Harry még egy darabig nézte a helyet, ahol az imént még az anyja állt, aztán rápillantott Pitonra, aki eloltotta a tüzet a bájital alatt. Úgy tett, mintha mindez teljesen természetes lett volna.  
  
– Nincs semmi mondanivalója?! – dörrent rá Harry, mire csak egy szemöldökfelhúzást kapott válaszul.  
  
Piton aztán pálcájával belebegtette a hozzávalókat a közeli szekrénybe, majd eltette azt, odament Harryhez, és megállt előtte.  
  
– Szerintem _anyád_ elmondott mindent – hangsúlyozta Piton, különösen megnyomva azt a bizonyos szót.  
  
– Ő nem lehetett az anyám! – tiltakozott hevesen. – Ő meghalt! Nem lehet itt!  
  
– De igen! – emelte fel a hangját Piton. – Egy véletlen folytán megidéztem őt, és egy hete azon dolgozok, hogy kicsivel több időt töltsön itt velünk!  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
  
– Mi az, hogy véletlen folytán megidézte őt?! – kérdezte értetlenül. – Olyan nincs, hogy véletlenül valakit… csak így… _Érti, mit akarok mondani!_ – kiáltotta végül.  
  
Piton egy darabig csak nézte őt, de aztán rászánta magát a válaszra.  
  
– Ha őszinte akarok lenni – vicsorogta –, egyszerűen azt kívántam, hogy bárcsak lenne itt egy hozzáértő ember, akitől segítséget kérhetnék az érdekedben! Hidd el, Potter, eléggé meg voltam lepve, amikor anyád csak úgy megjelent előttem!  
  
– Csak azt kívánta…? – értetlenkedett tovább Harry, és hirtelen rátört a felismerés. – Ó, te jó ég – nyögte rémülten. – Mikor történt ez?  
  
– Pár nappal ezelőtt! – vetette oda Piton dühösen. – Nem akartam hiú reményt kelteni benned, ha egyszer csak végre találkozhatsz vele, aztán eltűnik!  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, mikor rájött, mi történhetett.  
  
_Leo volt az!_  
  
Napok óta itt vannak… barátja meghallhatta Pitont, amint épp ezen dühöng, ő meg egyszerűen teljesítette a kívánságát? Ekkora ereje nem lehet… de más magyarázat nincsen! De a düh most jobban lekötötte a figyelmét… akarta azt a kevés időt is, amit anyjával tölthetett volna!  
  
– Hiú reményt…? – visszhangozta Harry, és egyre dühösebb lett. – Azokat a perceket én is tölthettem volna vele! De maga elvette tőlem! – megragadta az ajtót, és most az egyszer nem érdekelte Voldemort. El akart rohanni, minél messzebb Pitontól, amennyire csak lehetséges.  
  
Persze nem volt ilyen egyszerű, mert amikor be akarta vágni maga után az ajtót, a férfi erősen megfogta azt, majd pedig utánakapott, nehogy el tudjon menni. A szorítás nem volt annyira erős, hogy fájjon, de határozottan maradásra akarta kényszeríteni.  
  
– Potter, az ég szerelmére! – vicsorogta Piton, és ebben a percben nagyon félelmetesnek tűnt. – Tudom, hogy van egy rögeszméd, miszerint egyetlen célom a te életed megkeserítése, de közlöm veled: nem fosztalak meg anyád társaságától!  
  
Harry csak úgy fújtatott a dühtől, miközben lerázta magáról tanára kezét.  
  
– Persze, majd el is hiszem, mi?! – gúnyolódott. – Szándékosan törte el a bájitalaimat, alázott meg az óráin, és még sorolhatnám!  
  
– Igen, valóban szándékos volt, elismerem! – kiáltott rá Piton haragosan. – De tudnod kell, hogy egy háborúban vagyunk, ahol minden előnyt élvez, köztük a te biztonságod is! Szerinted hogy maradhattam volna továbbra is kém, és védem meg az életedet, ha a Sötét Nagyúr olyan emlékeket láthat rólad, amiben rendesen bánok veled?!  
  
– Szóval csak magára gondolt, le ne bukjon! – ordította Harry teljesen meggondolatlanul.  
  
– Te ostoba kölyök! – üvöltötte túl Piton. – Használd már az eszedet! Az életedet védtem meg vele!  
  
– Nem érdekel, hagyjon! – tört ki elkeseredetten Harry, miközben próbálta visszafojtani a torkát szorongató sírást. De nem volt túl sikeres, amikor érezte, hogy nedves az arca. – Nem érdemlem meg, hogy éljek! Legalább akkor vele lehetnék, nem magával, aki gyűlöl!  
  
Hirtelen megpördült, hogy kirohanjon, ezúttal végleg, de csak az ajtóra nézett, azt nem, hogy mi van félúton.  
  
– _Harry, vigyázz!_ – szólt rá Piton, de mire Harry felfogta, miért szól tanára, már késő volt.  
  
Nekiment egy semmiből előtűnő ruhafogasnak, majd egyensúlyát elvesztve a földre zuhant. Egy kiáltással ráesett a karjára, miközben a fogas kettétört, aminek egyik darabja egy szörnyű reccsenéssel szakította végig az ingét.  
  
Piton csak pár másodperccel maradt le: amikor odaért, gyorsan félredobta a másik darabot, és letérdelt mellé, hogy megnézze, hol sérült meg. Harry végignézett magán és elborzadt. De nem attól, hogy sérülés érte volna, mert semmi baja sem történt. A fehér ingét bal oldalt teljesen felhasította a törött fogas, egészen a hónaljáig szabaddá téve az odalát, illetve mellkasának és hátának egy részét… amiket sebhelyek borítottak.  
  
Kiszáradt torokkal meredt Pitonra, aki merev tekintettel bámulta az oldalát. Hosszú idő után aztán ránézett, Harry pedig ijedtében elfordította a tekintetét.  
  
– Megsérültél valahol? – kérdezte kiismerhetetlen hangon.  
  
Harry kissé remegő kézzel húzta magára talárját, hogy takarásban legyen az, amit Pitonnak nem szabadott volna látnia.  
  
– Nem… Most pedig hagyjon elmenni! – törölte meg az arcát. Nagyon nem a férfi előtt akart kiborulni. – Nincs szükségem magára… mint látom, anyámnak sem… elmegyek!  
  
Ügyetlenül felült, de amikor megpróbált felkelni, Piton megfogta a karját.  
  
– Harry, ne tedd ezt! – mondta indulatosan. – Ne mondj olyan dolgokat, amik egyáltalán nincsenek úgy, ahogy te gondolod!  
  
Harry haragosan nézett a férfire.  
  
– Már maga is? – kérdezte fojtott, alig hallható hangon. – Maga is megsajnált! Nem kérek a szánalmából, és nem, nem kell a segítsége sem! Világéletemben megvoltam egyedül! – kiáltott rá, amikor eszébe jutott Sirius, aki átesett a boltíven.  
  
Próbálta lezárni magáról Pitont, de az nem hagyta. Tudta, hogy perceken belül ki fog borulni, el akart rohanni minél messzebb, fel a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, ahol senki sem látja… Viszont nem tudott elszabadulni a férfitől, aki most már két kézzel tartotta vissza, nehogy felálljon a földről.  
  
Idétlen küzdelem vette kezdetét: Harry próbált felkelni, miközben küzdött a férfi ellen, de szomorúan kellett rájönnie, hogy sokkalta erősebb, mint ő. Amikor hirtelen egy pillanatra elengedte őt, Harry azt hitte, itt az alkalom a szabadulásra, de Piton hátulról erősen átkarolta őt. Percekig próbált kiszabadulni Piton öleléséből, rúgkapált, rázta magát, de mindhiába.  
  
Harry aztán feladta, és elernyedt Piton karjaiban. A fájdalom égette a torkát, és egyszerűen nem volt energiája tovább küzdeni.  
  
– Kérem, engedjen el – könyörgött rekedten Harry, miközben könnyei szemüvege alól Piton karjára potyogtak.  
  
– Nem – mondta Piton eltökélten. – Addig nem engedlek el, amíg be nem vallod, hogy segítségre van szükséged, és ezt nem csinálhatod tovább egyedül. Black meghalt, és erről te nem tehetsz! – Harry arcára szorította a kezét, megpróbálva megállítani a zokogást, nem mintha már tudott volna bármit is tenni ellene. Piton többet nem mondott, hanem amilyen erősen fogta őt, olyannyira fordította meg és szorította magához.  
  
Harry ezek után már tényleg nem küzdhetett a férfi ellen, hagyta, hogy most már tényleg kiadja magából a fájdalmat. Hangosan sírva fakadt, és legszívesebben elbújt volna bánatában, ahogy a zokogás rázta őt. Piton egyik kezével szorosan fogta őt, míg a másikkal a hátát simogatta. Így szótlanul fél óra telhetett el a földön ülve, amikor végre elapadtak a könnyei. Csak kimerülten és szipogva ült ott Piton karjaiban, azt latolgatva, hogy juthattak idáig, hogy a férfi ennyire törődik vele. Talán Leónak tényleg igaza van…  
  
– Jobban vagy? – szólalt meg halkan Piton. Harry aprót bólintott. – Ez engem arra emlékeztet, mintha sohasem sirattál meg volna senkit sem, nem adtad volna ki magadból a fájdalmat, ami ért.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és jobban összeszorította a szemét. Miért van mindig igaza Pitonnak? Sirius halála óta egy könnycseppet sem ejtett. Még őt sem siratta meg igazán. Dursleyék erőszakát is csak tűrte egy könnycsepp nélkül. Idekerülve pedig minden nap a csillagvizsgáló toronyban bámulta a csillagokat, remélve, hogy egyszer minden jobb lesz.  
  
Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy ijedtében összerezzent, amikor Piton félrehúzta az oldalán a talárját, hogy jobban megnézze a sebeket.  
  
– Ezeket ki okozta? – kérdezte csendesen, bár a hangja nem nagy türelemről árulkodott. – Miért nem mentél el Madam Pomfreyhoz, hogy ellásson?  
  
Harry nem mozdult, csak csöndben ült, miközben azt latolgatta, hogy fog olyasmiről beszélni, amiről ezelőtt sohasem beszélt senkinek. Piton közben jobban felhajtotta a szakadt inget, és hangosan felszisszent. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy most már a teljes hátát látja, egészen a másik oldaláig.  
  
– Ki bántott? – kérdezte most dühösebben Piton, de egyáltalán nem tolta el őt magától. – Ezek a sebhelyek között vannak nagyon régiek és újak is! Harry, beszélj már, kérlek! – csattant fel hirtelen.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és érezte, hogy egy újabb könnycsepp folyik le az arcán. Nem akart ezekről a dolgokról beszélni, miért erőlteti? Piton közben sóhajtott, és visszahajtotta az ingét, majd a talárját. Ismét átkarolta, és egy darabig csendben ültek.  
  
– Tudod, Harry – mondta Piton olyan furcsa hangon – nekem is sok sebhelyem van, amik többsége nem gyógyult még be teljesen. – Harry tudta, hogy nem csak a fizikai, de lelki sebekre is gondol. – Ha sohasem beszéltem volna róla, nem tudtak volna rajtam segíteni. Amíg anyád sem kezdett el rólad beszélni, milyen is lehetsz valójában, nem tudtalak volna elfogadni.  
  
– Miről beszél, tanár úr? – kérdezte rekedtessen Harry. – Arról, miért viselkedik velem olyan jól?  
  
A bájitalmester mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Igen, így is mondhatjuk. Amíg nem jártál a csillagvizsgáló toronyban, nem gondolkodtam el igazán rajta, miért is teszed. De aztán Lily megérkezett, elmesélte, hogy a rokonaid, akiknél lehetsz, nagyon nem jó emberek. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Ők tették ezt veled?  
  
– Igen… – suttogta Harry, mert már nem volt mit tagadni.  
  
– Miért nem szóltál az igazgató úrnak erről? – kérdezte dühösen Piton. – Eljöhettél volna onnét!  
  
– Nem, nem jöhettem volna el! – ellenkezett Harry erőtlenül, és most sikerült kiszabadulnia Piton öleléséből. Hátrébbült a földön, és keservesen nézett rá. – Ott védelem alatt voltam, ahová Dumbledore küldött! Nem mehettem volna sehová sem!  
  
Piton döbbenten figyelt egy darabig.  
  
– Elmehettél volna Black házába is. – Aztán felsóhajtott. – Oda nem szívesen mentél volna. – Felállt a földről, aztán kezet nyújtott neki. – Gyere velem.  
  
Harry kissé rémülten nézett fel.  
  
– Miért…? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Be szeretném gyógyítani azt a sok sebet – válaszolta komolyan, és olyan arccal nézett le rá, amit látva az ember nem nagyon tiltakozhat.  
  
Harry elfogadta a segítő kezet, Piton pedig felsegítette a földről. Pálcájával intett a fogas felé, ami aztán összeforrt, és teljes valójában állt a helyén, bár Harry nem emlékezett rá, hogy látta volna ezelőtt. Piton kezét a vállára tette, és bevezette a laboratóriumába.  
  
– Gyere ide fel – mutatott a munkaasztalra, amire Harry vonakodva bár, de felült.  
  
Nem volt rá felkészülve, hogy egy teljesen kivilágított helyiségben Piton meglássa ismét azokat a sebeket. Rémülten figyelte, ahogy a férfi elővett valami üveget, amiben egy ismerős kivonat volt. Rájött, hogy már tanult róla.  
  
– Ez Boszorkányfű-kivonat? – kérdezett rá egy idő múltán, Piton bólintott.  
  
– Továbbfejlesztettem, hogy sokkal hatásosabb legyen a makacs hegek esetében – magyarázta, aztán megállt mellette. – Levennéd?  
  
Harry kibújt a talárjából, de a fehér inget nem akaródzott levennie. Habozva fogta az ing szélét.  
  
– Az előbb is láttam őket – mondta Piton halkan. – Nem kell szégyellned.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– De igen… mert ez azt mutatja, hogy mennyire gyenge voltam, és nem védtem meg magamat – suttogta.  
  
Piton egy koppanással tette le a kivonatot tartalmazó üveget, és eléállt, fejük egy magasságban volt, ami nagyon furcsának tetszett, mivel a férfi valójában egy fejjel magasabb volt nála. Komolyan a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Ez nem azt mutatja, milyen gyenge voltál – mondta –, hanem azt, milyen erős vagy. Ezért nem kértél senkitől sem segítséget? Úgy gondoltad, kicsúfolnának a többiek érte?  
  
– Ez egy olyan dolog volt, amit nem… – suttogta rekedtessen.  
  
– Tudom. Amit nem oszthattál meg senkivel sem. – Harry tudta, hogy nagyon is megérti tanára, mert már ő is volt hasonló helyzetben. De közel sem akart belegondolni, hogy vajon a férfit hogyan büntette Voldemort.  
  
Piton aztán visszatért oda, ahová előzőleg állt, majd kezével óvatosan lesegítette róla a szakadt inget. Harry megborzongott a pince hidegét érezve.  
  
– Nem fog fájni, bár furcsa lesz, ahogy a forradások újabb bőrré fognak alakulni – közölte, amikor a hangból ítélve kinyitotta az üveget. Majd apránként minden sebhelyre csepegtetett, amik aztán egy ijesztő érzéssel húzták össze a bőrt a hátán. Aztán az oldalán lévő sebeket is begyógyította. Akkor látta, hogy ilyen zöldes füst keletkezett.  
  
Miután Piton végzett, egy Reparót mondott az ingére, amit Harry hálásan húzott fel. Amikor magára vette a talárját is, leugrott az asztalról.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta halkan.  
  
– Szívesen – biccentett Piton, miközben lezárta az üveget, majd feltette az egyik felső polcra. – Vacsoráztál? – Harry bólintott, még ha nem is volt igaz. A mai nap után nem menne le egy falat sem a torkán. – Felmegyek Albushoz elbeszélgetni vele egy kicsit – mondta vészjóslóan.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– Ő nem tehet róla, hogy odakerültem!  
  
A bájitalmester gyilkos tekintettel pillantott rá.  
  
– Azt hagy ítéljem meg én, Potter! – csattant fel. – Te menjél a szobádba, mert ahogy elnézem, elég fáradtnak tűnsz. Nem kérsz egy Nyugtató főzetet?  
  
– Nem, köszönöm, megleszek.  
  
– Nos, rendben.  
  
Mindketten kimentek a laboratóriumból, Piton pedig odament a kandallóhoz.  
  
– Ha bármi történik, tudni fogom a figyelő bűbájokból – közölte őt fürkészve. – Ne csinálj semmi ostobaságot! – Harry bólogatott, és figyelte, ahogy merít a Hopp-porból. – Albus Dumbledore irodája!  
  
Mihelyst Piton eltűnt a tűzben, Harry nagy léptekkel ott termett a fogas előtt, és csak úgy vicsorgott dühében.  
  
– Ne csináljak ostobaságot, mi? Mindjárt begyújtok veled! Leo, tudom, hogy te vagy az! – kiáltott rá.  
  
És valóban: a fogas hirtelen átalakult egy taláros, már sokkal józanabb Leóvá. A bárgyú vigyor azért megmaradt.  
  
– Mondd, nem ittál kissé túl sokat?! – szidta le. – Hogy tehettél ilyet?!  
  
Leo kezével intett, és megalkotta a valódi fogast, nyilván, hogy Pitonnak ne tűnjön fel.  
  
– Leónak ezt muszáj volt megtennie! – tiltakozott barátja. – Piton professzornak tudnia kellett azokról a sebekről, és hogy Harry Pottert bántják! Muszáj volt megtenni és kész!  
  
– Mint ahogy azt is, hogy halottakat támasztasz fel?! – folytatta Harry, bár a szíve mélyén nagyon örült annak, hogy viszontlátja anyját. – Ilyet nem szabad csinálni!  
  
Leo odaállt közvetlen elé, és a vigyor átalakult szomorú arccá.  
  
– Nem igaz, hogy ennek Harry nem örül! Én boldoggá akartam tenni Piton professzort is és téged is, Harry Potter! – mondta bánatosan. – Azt hittem, az úrfi örül neki!  
  
Harry lenyugtatta magát egy kicsit.  
  
– Persze, persze, hogy örülök… nem értem, mit tettél tulajdonképpen. Ez természetellenes!  
  
Leo ellenben kihúzta magát, és kissé sértődékenyen vetette oda:  
  
– A távoli jövőben a varázslók képesek lesznek erre! Leo nem tette semmi olyasmit, amiből baj lehet! Lily Evans egy hónapban többször itt lehet a családjával!  
  
Harry elborzadva lépett hátra.  
  
– A családjával…? – visszhangozta értetlenül. – Piton az apám?!  
  
Leo felnevetett.  
  
– Neeem. Ő nem az, csak az lesz. Leo arra jutott, hogy a család nem annyiban merül ki, hogy Harry Potternek apukája van! Hanem legyen egy anyukája is! És ha már Piton professzor azt akarta, hogy ő itt legyen, akkor Leo teljesítette!  
  
Harry fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét a szemüvege alatt.  
  
– Ez már kezd nálad mániákus lenni – morogta. – A távoli jövőben képesek lesznek erre a varázslók…?  
  
Leo közben odament a kanapéhoz és elnyújtózott rajta, miközben egy párnát forgatott a kezében.  
  
– Eleinte mi sem tudtuk. De az idő telt, aztán képesek lettünk azokkal beszélni, akik már elhagytak minket – mesélte. – Itt sincs máshogy… csak még Harry népe nem képes erre! Leo segített, hogy Harry Potter és apukája boldog legyen! Harry anyukája egy hónapban többször is el tud jönni, és többet Leo barátja nem lesz egyedül.  
  
Harry visszanyelt egy könnycseppet. Ma már elég volt a sírásból, de ahogy ezt hallgatta, annyira abszurdnak tűnt.  
  
– Köszönöm, Leo – mondta halkan. – Ennek nagyon örülök.  
  
– Tudtam ám! Leo ezért tette! – bizonygatta lelkesen, miközben ujjával azzal szórakozott, hogy váltogatta Piton lexikonjának a színét mindenfélére.  
  
– Kérlek, azért előbb szólj, ha bármi ilyesmit tennél – figyelmeztette Harry. – Nem szeretném, ha ilyen abszurd dolgokat művelnél azzal a hatalmaddal. Nem akarok egyszer úgy kelni, hogy a világ megállt…  
  
Leo hirtelen felült, és teljesen lelkesnek tűnt.  
  
– Leo meg tudja állítani a Földet! – mondta élénken.  
  
– Ne, az istenért, ne! – kiáltott Harry. – Nem mondtam komolyan! Épp erről beszélek… ha nem mondom azt, hogy szeretném, és közvetlen neked, akkor ne teljesítsd, kérlek! – Leo teljesen elszontyolodott. – Tudom, hogy jót akarsz, de súlyos következményei lehetnek!  
  
– Leo megértette – motyogta komolyan. Látszott rajta, hogy nem teszi túl boldoggá a helyzet. – De Leo addig itt lesz Harry Potter mellett, amíg vigyázni kell rá és meg kell védenie az életét. Leo nem akarja, hogy baja essék.  
  
Harry a szobájának kilincsét fogta, hogy elmenjen lepihenni.  
  
– Az meg végképp ne jusson eszedbe, hogy feláldozd az életed értem!  
  
– Nem, dehogy… – vigyorgott Leo, és most a párnát színezgette –, hiszen Leo sosem halhat meg! – Harry ezen kijelentés hallatán már el sem csodálkozott. Aki ennyi mindenre képes, nem csoda, hogy nem halhat meg. – Ne aggódjon Harry Potter, Leo meg fogja védeni bármitől.  
  
– Jól van… de most már nagyon fáradt vagyok – sóhajtotta Harry. – Megyek, alszom… te pedig ne művelj semmi hülyeséget a távollétemben, ha lehet. Világos?  
  
Leo bólintott, aztán Harry bement a szobájába, és elnyúlt az ágyon. Még mielőtt elaludt, azon járt az esze, hogy vajon a véletlen folytán került hozzá ez az erős lény, pont akkor, amikor Voldemort is erre ólálkodik. Talán ő segíti majd legyőzni a gonoszt?  
  
Túl fáradt volt, hogy ezeken gondolkodjon; lehunyta a szemét, és elaludt.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Egy testben két lélek


	7. Egy testben két lélek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry nem akarja a barátait belevonni a csatába, de a barátai nem így gondolják, makacsabbak még Leónál is. Voldemort pedig nem késlekedik a támadással...

Harry pár nappal később igazán meglepődött, hogy ennyire jól meglesznek Pitonnal, beleértve az okklumenciaórákat is. Igaz, elég sokszor kiabáltak egymással, de közel sem volt olyan rossz, mint régen, ötödévben. Piton igen hamar lehiggadt, és megpróbálta rendesen elmagyarázni, mire kell koncentrálnia egy adott támadáskor. Harrynek eleinte nagyon nehéz volt bizonyos dolgokra összpontosítani, valamint különféle módszerekkel megakadályozni, hogy Piton meglássa az emlékeit, de aztán idővel egyre jobban ment.  
  
– Megint nem koncentrálsz – mondta fölötte Piton, mikor leengedte a pálcáját.  
  
Harry kimerülten nézett fel rá a földről.  
  
– Talán mert már hulla vagyok!  
  
– Ez nem kifogás. – Ellenben Piton elgondolkodott a dolgon, mert azt mondta: – Szerintem itt az ideje, hogy kapj egy kis kimenőt. – Harry feltápászkodott a földről, és meglepődve nézett fel tanárára. – Szeretném, ha mindig melletted lenne valaki, és azt is, hogy nyugton maradj. Bármi gyanúsat észlelsz, vagy Voldemort előugrik a függöny mögül, értesítesz, rendben?  
  
– Persze, tanár úr. – Harry nem tudta megállni, de megkérdezte, mint ahogy az elmúlt napokban már oly sokszor. – És maga pedig szól, ha ő ismét eljönne?  
  
Annyira hihetetlen volt az egész, hogy Harry még mindig nem volt képes anyjának szólítani őt. De szerencsére Piton sem forszírozta a dolgot, csak bólintott.  
  
– Felkísérlek a toronyba, de bízom benne, hogy vissza sem egyedül jössz. – Harry hirtelen felpattant, és beszaladt a szobába a bájitaltan könyvért. – Ha azt mondom, végre kimenőt kapsz, bájitaltant fogsz tanulni? – kérdezett rá értetlenül Piton, amikor kitárta az ajtót előtte.  
  
– Nem, de Hermione más, uram – vigyorgott Harry, és elég meggyőzőnek tűnt. Csendben haladtak a Griffendél torony felé. – Egyébként arra gondoltam, hogy nem maradhatok éjszakára a klubhelyiségben? Csak egy éjszaka lenne… és… – Elhallgatott, amikor Piton megtorpant.  
  
– Szerinted Mr. Cobbald után nem fog tudni mást is megszállni, hogy a közeledben legyen? – érdeklődött dühösen. – Veszélyben vagy!  
  
– Szerintem meg inkább a kastély – morogta Harry, és komolyan nézett tanárára. – Tanár úr, nem lesz semmi baj!  
  
– Ezt fogom majd mondani anyádnak, ha legközelebb eljön hozzám? – érdeklődött fagyosan Piton. – Biztosra vehetem, hogy örülni fog ennek az érett hozzáállásnak.  
  
– Akkor hagyjuk, igaza van – mondta végül Harry alig hallhatóan.  
  
– Este kilenckor érted megyek.

 

 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
– Miről maradtam le?  
  
Harry döbbenten bámult az összes griffendélesre, akik félkörben ácsorogtak, valószínűleg rá várva. Ron megvakarta a fejét, és zavartan lépett oda hozzá.  
  
– Az az igazság, hogy nem nagyon tud ám senki sem titkot tartani, úgyhogy így mindenki tudja, hogy Tudjukki tényleg itt járkál körülöttünk. – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Úgy döntöttük, hogy újra összehívjuk a DS-t, és szembeszállhatnánk vele.  
  
Harry, ha lehet, még döbbentebben bámult.  
  
– Használnom kell a mosdót – közölte. – Mindjárt jövök.  
  
Nem törődött a sutyorgásokkal, és bevágta maga után a mosdó ajtaját, aztán figyelte, ahogy a könyv kirepül a kezéből, és átváltozik a barátjává. Valami nem stimmelt az összképpel, mióta legutóbb látta.  
  
– Mi ez rajtad?  
  
– Leo úgy tudja, talár.  
  
– Azt tudom… de amikor találkoztunk, griffendéles voltál, a barátaimnak hollóhátasként mutatkoztál be, és most meg Mardekár? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Harry. – Nem fogják elhinni, hogy mardekáros vagy. Egy mardekáros nem lehet a Griffendél tornyában!  
  
– Akkor Leo marad könyv, ha Harry úgy akarja. – Leo szórakozottan nézegette a csempét, ujjaival vidáman simította végig. – Harry most beszélni akart velem valamiről? – fordult vissza.  
  
– Hát igen. Leo mit gondolsz arról, hogy a barátaimat is belevonjam ebbe? – kérdezte Harry idegesen. – Őszintén szólva, nem is akartam, hogy tudjanak erről az egészről.  
  
– Leo úgy gondolja, hogy a gonosz akkor fog támadni, ha Harry egyedül lesz. Így muszáj, hogy Harry körül ott legyenek.  
  
– De akkor őket is meg fogja támadni!  
  
Leo tényleg elgondolkodott a helyzeten.  
  
– Igen, de ha másokat száll meg, akkor a gonosz nem olyan erős, mint hiszik… Mit gondol Harry, ez nem nézne ki jobban lilán? – kérdezte őszinte érdeklődéssel a csempét nézve.  
  
– Leo! – szólt rá Harry türelmetlenül. – Van esélyünk?  
  
Leo átváltoztatta az egyik csempét lilára, aztán vissza.  
  
– Ha Leo ott lesz, minden esély meglesz!  
  
– Szuper, de nekem akkor is vannak fenntartásaim.  
  
Negyedórával később egy kínos vitatkozáson túl Harry könyökölve figyelte Hermionét, aki egyáltalán nem ismerte a lazítás fogalmát, és lelkesen foglalatoskodott a bűbájtan házi feladattal.  
  
– Hermione, ez jövő hétre kell! – panaszkodott Ron.  
  
– Lehet, jövő héten már nem jutunk odáig, legalább tiszta lesz a lelkiismeretem. – Dühös pillantásokat küldött Harry felé. – Nem tudom, hogy lehettél ennyire bunkó mindenkivel.  
  
Harry könyökölve nézte a táncoló lángokat a kandallóban.  
  
– Inkább haragudjanak rám, mint hogy meghaljanak.  
  
– Segíteni akarnak – erősködött Hermione.  
  
– Nagy segítség lesz, ha meghalnak! – csattant fel türelmetlenül Harry, és jobbnak látta, ha pakol. Hamarosan úgyis itt lesz Piton, és nem kell elviselnie a gyűlölködő pillantásokat. Sietve magához vette a könyveit, amiket úgy ítélt meg, hogy kelleni fognak hétvégén, köztük a bizonyos bájitaltan könyvet is. – Holnap majd délután az edzés után találkozunk.  
  
– Nem hiszem – jegyezte meg utána Hermione, amikor Harry már a portrélyuk felé tartott. – Ugyanis holnaptól kezdve a Titkok Kamrájánál fogunk őrködni.  
  
Harrry rémülten fordult hátra a lány szavaira.  
  
– Micsoda? Minek kell ott őrködni?  
  
– Biztos forrásból tudjuk, hogy onnét fognak támadni – bólogatott Ron.  
  
Harry libabőrös lett még a gondolattól is, hogy barátai önszántukból veszélynek teszik ki magukat.  
  
– Szerencsétekre nem tudtok oda lejutni – dühöngött Harry. – Mondd, észnél vagytok? Nem lenne egyszerűbb szólni Dumbledore-nak?  
  
– Dumbledore nincs is itt, Londonban van. – Hermione összecsapta a könyvet. – Amúgy is, ki védené meg az iskola diákjait? Mi már múltkor is szembekerültünk a halálfalókkal.  
  
– De jó móka volt! – Harrynek akaratlanul is eszébe jutott Sirius, és rájött, ha tovább marad, annak már tényleg nem lesz jó vége. – Azt hiszem, most már tényleg megyek.  
  
Nem törődött azzal, hogy Ron megenyhülve szól utána, és arra is figyelmezteti, hogy várja meg Pitont, már el is tűnt. Pár lépés után azonban Pitonba ütközött.  
  
– Potter, nem emlékszel, miről beszéltünk?  
  
– De, tudom! – csattant fel Harry dühösen. – Előbb le akartam magához menni. – Piton kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Nem érdekes, vitáztunk.  
  
Amint leértek Piton lakosztályába, a férfi a megterített asztal felé intett, de Harry megrázta a fejét, és továbbment az újdonsült szobája felé, és bevágta maga után az ajtót.  
  
– Potter, jól vagy? – hallatszott az ajtó mögül.  
  
– Jól vagyok, tanár úr, de nem tudnék most enni.  
  
– Itt hagyom az asztalon, ha meggondolnád magad.  
  
Harry hallgatózott egy darabig, aztán hangszigetelő bűbájokat vont az ajtóra, és dühösen ledobta a könyvet az ágyra. Pillanatokkal később – most egy griffendéles taláros – fiú ült az ágyán.  
  
– Mondd, hogy ezt nem te művelted!  
  
– Mire gondol Harry?  
  
– Arra, hogy te súgtad meg a barátaimnak, hogy hová menjenek és mikor!  
  
Harry odaállt az ágy elé, és mérhetetlenül bosszantotta barátja vigyorgása. Leo aztán elkomolyodott, felállt, majd elszánt tekintettel nézett Harryre.  
  
– Leo most már tudja, mit jelent az, hogy barát. Harrynek pedig el kell fogadnia, hogy nem fog egyedül megvívni egy csatát. Most pedig Harry aludjon, mert nagyon kimerültnek tűnik.  
  
Harry nem vitatkozott tovább, felesleges volt. Mire megjárta a fürdőszobát, és pizsamába bújt, hogy bebújjon az ágyba, Leo eltűnt. Harry fáradt volt megkeresni, mi az az új tárgy, amivé változhatott a szobában, az ágy csábítóbb gondolatnak tűnt.  
  
Éjszaka megint arról álmodott, amiről az elmúlt napokban is: bezárták a gardróbba, úgy, hogy egyáltalán nem volt fény, és a sötétben kuporgott egyedül.

 

 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
– Leooo! – szólongatta Harry, és minden tárgyat megemelt, amiről csak azt feltételezte, hogy a barátja lehet. – Leo, hol vagy már? Oké, feladom… nem tudom, hova tűnt.  
  
Harry még egyszer körbenézett a szobájában, de a barátját sehol sem találta. Viszont ideje volt már előbújnia, mielőtt még Piton jön érte. Épp kinyitotta az ajtót, és szembetalálta magát a férfival.  
  
– Már azt hittem, az egész napot itt akarod tölteni.  
  
– Nem, tanár úr. Csak valamit nem találtam…  
  
– Ezt? – nyújtotta felé Piton a bájitalkönyvet. Harry megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt, és magához ölelte, mintegy bocsánatkérésként. Piton hangja zökkentette ki. – Igen érdekes látni a bájitaltan iránti szereteted. Tegnapi vacsorádat a manók vitték el, bízhatok benne, hogy az ebéd nem jár így?  
  
– Már ennyi az idő…? – csodálkozott Harry, amikor leültek az asztalhoz.  
  
– Nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki mostanában jól aludna – jegyezte meg Piton, miután megitta a kávéját. – Ha megint gyakorlunk, teljesen értelmetlen lesz.  
  
Harry nem evett sokat, a krumplit teljesen meghagyta, úgy tolta el magától a tányért.  
  
– Az az igazság, tanár úr, hogy nem hiszem, hogy van értelme a gyakorlásnak. Amint támad, a fájdalomtól összeesek… nem vagyok elég erős, hogy visszaverjem a támadását.  
  
– Kell még egy kis idő, ennyi csupán – mondta bizakodóan Piton. – Az elmédnek segítség kell, de az enyémet még nem fogadta el, legyél türelemmel. És addig maradj veszteg.  
  
A kandallóban fellobbant a tűz, és McGalagony sápadt arca jelent meg.  
  
– Perselus, azt hiszem, baj van. Idegenek törtek be az iskolába! – Piton felpattant az asztaltól, és magához hívta a talárját. – Albus elutazott, de értesítettem őt, úgyhogy fél órán belül itt lesznek az aurorokkal. A tanulók bezárkóztak, ellenben a folyosón lévő diákok veszélyben vannak! Igyekezz!  
  
Amint eltűnt a tanárnő feje, Piton komolyan Harryhez fordult.  
  
– Ne menj sehová! Itt vagy a legnagyobb biztonságban, értetted? – Harry bólintott, aztán Piton távozott.  
  
A kezében lévő bájitaltan könyv ellebegett, hogy átváltozzon.  
  
– Ez túl gyors… én nem vagyok erre felkészülve… – motyogta rémülten Harry.  
  
Leo megragadta barátja vállát.  
  
– Harry nyugodjon meg, minden rendben lesz! Bár azt Leónak be kell vallania, hogy Harry barátai már ott vannak, és küzdenek…  
  
– A rohadt életbe! Nyugodjak meg?! A barátaim veszélyben vannak, én meg itt ülök! Mennem kell segíteni… Leo, mondd, tudsz nekünk segíteni, ugye?  
  
– Igen, Leo megvédi Harryt.  
  
– Akkor gyere!  
  
Bármilyen támadás is folyt, Harryék a második emeletig nem találkoztak senkivel sem. Ott két lányt két halálfaló próbált magával ráncigálni, de Harry a hátuk mögé lopakodott, és elkábította őket. A harmadik emeleti mosdóba érkezvén látta, hogy valaki már kinyitotta a Titkok Kamráját. Csak pillanatokig időzött, mielőtt lement a nyíláson oda, ahol a tényleges csata folyt. Valójában már nem csatáról volt szó, mert a halálfalók többsége a földön feküdt. Barátai és a DS-ből ismert tagok a szobrok mögül igyekeztek a maradék halálfalókat hatástalanítani.  
  
– Harry, de jó, hogy itt vagy! – Harry ebben kételkedett, és csak remélte, nem lesz belőle baj. – Látom, a barátod már egészen jól küzd.  
  
Leo nemrég készített magának saját pálcát, és most lelkesen próbálgatta ki azokat átkokat a delikvenseken, amiket a párbajozóktól hallott.  
  
– Jól vagytok? – kérdezte aggódva, ahogy végignézett Hermione szakadt talárján. – McGalagony azt mondta, szinte mindenütt ott vannak, de azt is megemlítette, hogy fél órán belül itt lesz Dumbledore az aurorokkal. Csak addig kell kitartanunk!  
  
Otthagyta őket, és próbálták visszaszorítani a többi halálfalót, akiket nem lehetett egykönnyen kicselezni. Szerencsére a diákok közül még senki sem esett áldozatul, Harry pedig minduntalan arra gondolt, hogy ez túlontúl gyanús.  
  
– Ezek csak halálfalók! – kiáltotta Harry. Ron és Hermione zavartan néztek körbe. – Hol van Voldemort?!  
  
_Nem olyan messze, mint szeretnéd._  
  
Harry sebhelye hirtelen fellángolt, nyögve rogyott össze a kövön. A sebhely úgy égetett, mintha égő vasat szorítottak volna a homlokához. Már csak elhaló hangoknak észlelte a barátait, mielőtt valaki a sötét gardróbba belökte volna az elméje mélyén. Nem látott semmit sem, és amikor megszólalt, teljesen másvalaki hangján tette azt.  
  
– Mindenki hagyja abba a harcot! – harsogta. – Felesleges a küzdelem.  
  
– Ó, ne, Harry… – hallotta Hermione kétségbeesett hangját. Hiába próbált neki válaszolni, a másik akarata sokkal erősebb volt. A sötétség pedig magával ragadta, bezárva abba a kis helyiségbe, ahol élete egy részét eltöltötte.  
  
Nem hallotta és nem látta már, amint a tanárok is megérkeznek, élükön Pitonnal.  
  
– Engedd el az elméjét! – vicsorogta dühösen Piton, pálcáját a fiatal fiúra és a gonoszra fogva egyaránt. – Bármit megteszek, hogy onnét kiűzzelek!  
  
– Valahogy sejtettem már a hovatartozásodat – sóhajtotta Voldemort Harry hangján. – Nem érdekelnek a fenyegetéseid, áruló. A kis Harry el van foglalva, sötét gardróbban kesereg, és nem hiszem, hogy lenne merszed megölni a kölyköt. Nem sokat tudtok tenni a kastély vagy a Kis Túlélő megmentésért, az embereim már mindenhol ott vannak, tétlen vagy.  
  
– Dumbledore és az aurorok már úton vannak ide. Csak idő kérdése. – Piton pácát tartó keze meg sem rezdült. – És úgy látom, a tanulók többsége tudja, hogyan bánjon el a követőiddel.  
  
– Szerintem annyi idő elég lesz, hogy a Kiválasztottat végleg elpusztítsam. – Harry térdre omlott a hirtelen jött fájdalomtól, kezét a fejére szorította. Bizarr látvány volt a fájdalomtól vonagló test a gonosz vigyorral. – Ez a kis halandó test nem sokáig fogja bírni.  
  
Egy bátor griffendéles fiú vonta magára a figyelmet, ahogyan elhaladt a döbbent diákok és tanárok mellett, megállapodva Pitonnál. A fiú aztán átváltozott kéken ragyogó alakká, és úgy szemlélte Voldemortot.  
  
– Az Erő, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer… – mondta halkan Piton, ahogy a jövevényre pillantott.  
  
– Inkább Leo, akit nem ismer – javította ki morcosan Leo. – Leo azért van itt, hogy segítsen elpusztítani a gonoszt. Még ha az életébe is kerül. Harrynek család kell, és nem akarom, hogy a bájitaltan tanár egyedül legyen. – Piton megrökönyödve hallgatta szavait, és leengedte a pálcáját. – Ne aggódjon, Piton professzor, Leo elintéz mindent.  
  
– Micsoda…? – kérdezte Voldemort hangján Harry, ahogyan feltápászkodott a földről, de a titokzatos kék alak nekitámadott, és a testébe szállt. A támadás ledöntötte a lábáról, majd a földön görcsösen vonaglani kezdett a láthatatlan erőtől.  
  
Mindannyian összerázkódtak a velőtrázó sikolytól, aztán mindent elborított a vakító kék fény, ami Harry testéből áradt.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Búcsú


	8. Búcsú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo ittléte alatt mindenben segített Harrynek, ez nincs máshogy a végső harcnál sem. Már csak az a kérdés, vajon ki éli túl?

– Hahó? Van itt valaki? – kérdezte Harry rekedten.  
  
Minden porcikája fájt, és úgy érezte, eddig órákon át kínozták. Pedig nem telhetett el sok idő azóta, hogy Voldemort átvette az uralmat fölötte, most pedig egy sötét gardróbban feküdt a földön, amit egyetlen villanykörte pislákoló fénye világított meg.  
  
Vajon ilyen lehet a vég? A gonosz megszállja a tested, és bezár a legrosszabb rémálmodba? Harryn megint fájdalomhullám csapott át, és hallotta a visszhangot, ahogy beszél valakikhez, de a szavakat nem értette. Összeszorította a szemét, és azt kívánta, bár vége lenne az egésznek. Zárt szemhéján keresztül is látta, hogy vakító kék fény árasztja el a kicsiny helyiséget.  
  
– Harry…? Leo jött, hogy segítsen! – szólongatta barátja, Harry pedig fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy tudsz segíteni. – Harry alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét, úgy érezte, minden ereje elhagyja. – Túl erős.  
  
Leo hirtelen erősen megrázta, mire Harry ijedten meredt barátjára.  
  
– Na jól figyeljen Harry Leóra! Erősnek kell lennie! Én el tudok bánni azzal a gonosszal, de ahhoz az kell, hogy Harry addig itt maradjon velem, és éber legyen! – Mikor Harry megint elbóbiskolt, Leo ismét megrázta. – Leo komolyan beszél!  
  
– Értem… megpróbálok – nyögte Harry, és nagy nehezen sikerült felülnie.  
  
– Ha Harry itt benn elalszik, sosem ébred fel! Akkor Leo hiába küzd a gonosszal.  
  
Harry elsápadt a gondolatra. Előbb eldöntötte, hogy feladja a küzdelmet, mert már nem bírja, de abba csak most gondolt bele igazán, milyen fájdalmat okoz másoknak, az anyjának is…  
  
– Mindent megteszek, hogy kitartsak…  
  
– Hát azt kétlem – szólt közbe egy gúnyos hang. Harry rémülten nézett Leo mögé. Voldemort sötét alakja undorodva húzta végig az ujját a gardrób bejáratán. – Semmi esélyed nincsen, Kiválasztott.  
  
– Azt még meglátjuk! – sziszegte Leo dühösen.  
  
Harry rémülten hátrébb húzódott, amikor Leo szeme veszélyesen kéken felragyogott, kezei pedig két, kéken szikrázó fénynyalábbá változtak. Hirtelen megfordult, és rávetette magát Voldemortra, ahol a gonoszt érte a vakító fény, a sötétsége felhasadt. Harry kezdte felfogni, hogy a harc a saját elméjében zajlik, mert Leo minden egyes félelmetes csapásával úgy érezte, szétrobban a feje.  
  
Végtelenségig tartott, amíg Leo kék fénynyalábjaival széthasította a gonoszt, és amikor végzett, mindent elborított a rá jellemző kék, vakító fény. Harry percekig a semmiben lebegett, és miután kinyitotta a szemét, rá kellett jönnie, hogy már máshol van, mert már nem volt sötétség, csak mindenhol kőfalak. Másodpercekkel később hallotta, hogy valaki a nevén szólongatja.  
  
– Harry... Harry, hallasz engem?  
  
– Itt… vagyok – nyögte ki halkan Harry, és úgy fordították, hogy fölötte megpillanthassa Piton arcát. Ezek szerint a férfi ölében feküdt. – Mi történt?  
  
– Legyőzted, Harry. Az igazgató megérkezett az aurorokkal, és nem messze megtalálták Voldemort holttestét.  
  
– Azt hiszem… Leo volt az – suttogta Harry, a fájdalom összecsavarta a szívét, mert eszébe jutott barátja, aki nem biztos, hogy túlélte ezt az egészet. – Látta őt, most hogy minden véget ért…? – Piton szomorúan nézett rá, nem kellett válaszolnia, hogy Harry értse. Inkább megpróbált körbenézni. – Egyedül vagyunk?  
  
– Amikor a barátod segített neked, az a különös kék fény mindent elborított – mesélte Piton. – Nem sokkal utána megérkeztek az aurorok, és az előbb kimenekítették a diákokat, majd elfogták a maradék halálfalókat. Én itt maradtam melletted, most akartalak felvinni a gyengélkedőre.  
  
– Azt nem szeretném – tiltakozott Harry, és megpróbált felkelni, de halk nyögéssel visszadőlt. – Túl sokan vannak ott… nem bírnám ki. Ugye a barátaim jól vannak?  
  
– Igen, nincsen semmi bajuk – nyugtatta meg Piton. – Értesítem őket, hogy te is rendben vagy, ne aggódjanak. Gyere, menjünk. Viszlek, ha kell.  
  
– Az jó lenne, mert azt hiszem, kicsit elfáradtam... – mondta halkan Harry, és tanára karjaiban megadta magát az eszméletvesztésnek.  


 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry nagyon kimerülten ébredt, és amikor meg akart mozdulni, rájött, hogy esélytelen. Piton szótlanul ült az ágy szélén, kezében pedig egy gőzölgő bögrét tartott.  
  
– Fáj mindenem – suttogta Harry kiszáradt torokkal, és Piton rögtön odatartotta a bögrét, hogy igyon belőle. A meleg ital rögtön átmelegítette, a csontjaiból pedig száműzte a fájdalom egy részét. – Köszönöm.  
  
– Szívesen – felelte Piton, közben pedig segített, hogy a maradékot is megigya. – Jelzőbűbájt helyeztem a szobádra, hogy tudjam, mikor ébredsz fel. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy fel is kelhetsz.  
  
– Én is úgy érzem – közölte Harry elcsigázottan, ahogy esetlenül az oldalára fordult, és lehunyta a szemét. Nem volt még elég erős, hogy szembenézzen a nyilvánossággal, amíg nem tudja, hogy Leo túlélte-e ezt az egészet. – Látta őt… Leót? – Kinyitotta a szemét, és Piton nemet intett. – Nem így akartam – mondta csendesen.  
  
– Tudom. – Halkan horkantott egyet. – Semmiből előtűnő tárgyak… tudhattam volna, hogy egy látogató van közöttünk.  
  
– Hallott már róluk?  
  
– Elég keveset. – Piton felhúzta a fiúi nyakáig a takarót, kezét pedig a vállán pihentette. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól van. Amit hallottam róluk, arról árulkodik, hogy nagyon erős lények. Most pedig aludj, még szükséged van rá.  
  
Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani, hamar elnyomta az álom.  


 

**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
  
Fél nappal később ébredt fel újra, de ekkor már egyedül volt. Bánatosan felöltözött, aztán úgy döntött, ideje valami ennivaló után nézni.  
  
Kiérve sem látott senkit, ellenben az asztalon pihent egy-egy szendvics, amik arra vártak, hogy megegye. Az egyiket fel is kapta, hogy beleharapjon, ám hangokat hallott a bájital-laboratórium felől. Szíve hevesen dobogott a gondolatra, hogy Pitonnak ismét vendége van. Otthagyta a szendvicset, és a laboratóriumhoz sietett, de amikor odaért, nem mert benyitni.  
  
– Gyerünk, Harry, bátor vagy… – motyogta, aztán mély levegőt vett, és rövid kopogás után benyitott.  
  
Most nem lepődött meg annyira, mint múltkor, amikor először látta őt. A smaragdzöld talárja és a vörös haja gyönyörű látványt nyújtott. Lily, amikor megpillantotta őt, elmosolyodott, Harry pedig szó nélkül lépett oda, hogy az anyja végre átölelje, nem úgy mint előzőleg, amikor elrohant.  
  
– De örülök, hogy felébredtél – suttogta a fülébe. – Perselus mesélte, milyen bátor voltál. Büszke vagyok rád.  
  
Harry elhúzódott, és még mindig félénken nézett az anyjára, mint aki attól tart, hogy mindjárt felébred.  
  
– Remélem, tudod, hogy Leónak köszönhetem – magyarázta halkan. – És azt is, hogy találkozhatok veled.  
  
– Igen, Perselus ezt is elmagyarázta – bólintott Lily. – Sikerült megfőznünk a bájitalt, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy a következő teliholdkor ne tűnjek el olyan sokszor. – Ujjával kisöpörte fia haját a homlokából, hogy megnézze a sebhelyet. – Örülök, hogy nem esett bántódásod. Amíg nem jövök, vigyázz magadra, jó? – Harry bólintott, édesanyja pedig apró puszit adott a homlokára, mielőtt eltűnt.  
  
Piton már fel volt rá készülve, hogy Harry kiabálni fog vele, mert rögtön megszólalt:  
  
– Nem tudtam, mikor ébredsz fel.  
  
– Ne aggódjon, nem haragszom magára. Múltkor már így is sokat kiabáltam emiatt… pedig nem tehetett róla. – Harry mélyet sóhajtott. – Örülök, hogy nem később ébredtem, és így még egyszer… láthattam.  
  
Piton eloltotta a tüzet a bájital alatt, miközben mindketten hallották, hogy Harry gyomra megkordul.  
  
– Bocsánat… megyek, és eszem.  
  
– Épp javasolni akartam – mondta Piton mosolyogva. – Kikészítettem neked néhány apróságot, mert sejtettem, hogy ha felébredsz, éhes leszel.  
  
– Hm, igen… – Harry már épp indult volna, de szomorúan visszafordult. – Mondja… nem tud semmit sem a barátomról? – Piton nemet intett. – Sejtettem…  
  
Fél órával később kedvetlenül ette a szendvicsét, arra gondolva, hogy Sirius után még hány ismerősének kell meghalnia, csak hogy megmentse őt. A kakaó kicsit jobb kedvre derítette, miután ivott belőle néhány kortyot. Letette a bögrét, miközben azon töprengett, vajon milyen lesz ezentúl az élete… Piton tényleg az apjává válik, miközben az anyja minden hónapban eljön? Furcsa egy élet lesz, az egyszer biztos…  
  
– Leo bocsánatot kér, amiért csak most jött.  
  
Harry felborította a kakaós bögréjét ahogy ijedtében megfordult.  
  
– Leo, tényleg itt vagy…? – kérdezte aggódva, és lassan felállt a helyéről, cseppet sem foglalkozva vele, hogy a kakaó közben az egész terítéket eláztatja. De a jövevény bólintott, így Harry rögtön odaszaladt, és szorosan magához ölelte. Leo kiadott valami halk, meglepődött hangot, de nem szólt semmit sem. – Azt hittem, meghaltál – suttogta Harry.  
  
Leo végül kiszabadította magát barátja szorításából, és griffendéles talárjában kihúzta magát.  
  
– Leo nem tud csak úgy meghalni – mondta dicsekedve. – Harry gonosz ellensége pedig nem volt ahhoz elég erős, hogy Leónak ártson. – Leo közben tétován megtapogatta Harryt, nyilván nem értette, mire volt jó az előbbi gesztus. – Bár azt be kell vallania Leónak, eléggé lemerítette, ezért volt távol. Leo reméli, hogy Harry nem ijedt meg nagyon.  
  
– Ami azt illeti… – motyogta Harry, de inkább csendben maradt. – Hol voltál?  
  
– Leo, miután kipihente magát, arra jutott, hogy ideje hazamennie, így ügyködött a járművén.  
  
– Oh. – Harryben most tudatosult, hogy Leónak most már tényleg nincsen oka maradni. Nyelt egyet, és halkan megkérdezte: – Mikor indulsz?  
  
– Ma éjszaka – felelte Leo lelkesen, de hirtelen elszomorodott. – Leo reméli, hogy Harry tudja, Leónak hiányozni fog. De Leo nem maradhat tovább itt, haza kell térnie.  
  
Harry bólintott, barátja mindjárt felvidult, és mielőtt megnézte volna, mi az a folyadék az asztalon kiborulva, hirtelen bájitalkönyvé változott, és tompa puffanással landolt az asztal melletti szabad széken. Harry hirtelen nem tudta hová tenni a dolgot, de amikor Piton megérkezett, már rájött, miért is változott át a barátja. Piton nem tudta letenni a kezében lévő pergameneket az ázott teríték miatt, és kérdőn nézett Harryre.  
  
– Túlélte! – újságolta el hirtelen Harry. – Leo túlélte, és semmi baja. – Aztán Harry rájött, hogy ideje rendbe tenni, amit az asztallal művelt, és egy pálcasuhintással eltüntette a kiöntött kakaót, így Piton már le tudta tenni a pergameneket. – Ma pedig hazamegy – mondta szomorúan.  
  
– Ez remek hír – mondta lelkesen Piton. – Nem szerettem volna, ha rosszul alakulnak a dolgok.  
  
Piton tekintete aztán a széken fekvő bájitaltan könyvre esett, mire Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
– Leo! Már látott téged, nem kell elrejtőznöd! – szólt rá kissé bosszúsan. – Már felesleges a színjáték.  
  
– Valóban – értett egyet Piton, Leo pedig nem sokkal később megjelent előttük. – Nem volt még lehetőségem megköszönni, hogy megmentette Harry életét.  
  
Leo kicsit meghajolt a férfi előtt.  
  
– Leo azt tette, amit jónak gondolt, és annak nagyon örül, hogy sikerült a terve. Ha Harry szerint ez jó… – Odalépett Harryhez, átölelte, de úgy, hogy a fiú alig kapott levegőt. – Akkor ki kell próbálni.  
  
– Leo, a csontjaim! – nyögte Harry, mire Leo hirtelen elengedte.  
  
A fejét rázva nézett végig Harryn.  
  
– Fura dolgai vannak Harrynek, de meg lehet szokni! – mondta lelkesen. – Harry legyen a csillagvizsgáló toronyban éjszaka, ahol először találkoztunk!  
  
Még mielőtt Harry bármit is mondhatott volna, Leo hirtelen eltűnt. Ott maradt egyedül Pitonnal, aki most felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
– Biztos emlékszik rá, amikor késő este összefutottunk a folyosón – magyarázta Harry. – Akkor találkoztunk először. Ő tehetett róla, hogy elhasaltam a kövön. Mert… mert… Ó, mert látta, hogy milyen szomorú vagyok, és eldöntötte, hogy maga lesz, aki rólam gondoskodik.  
  
Piton közelebb lépett hozzá, és kezét a fiú vállára helyezte.  
  
– Ne aggódj, nem haragszom a barátodra. – Harry kiengedte a levegőt, amit nem is vett észre, hogy eddig benntartott. – Örülök, hogy végül így lett. Ha nincs a kis barátod, talán sohasem adatik meg az alkalom, hogy közelebbről megismerjelek. – Halkan felhorkant. – Bár nem tudom, hogy fogom édesanyádnak elmagyarázni, hogy a bájitaltan iránti újdonsült érdeklődésed csak bizonyos álca volt.  
  
– Hát igen, meg a sapka is. És a sótartó is – vallotta be Harry, kelletlenül hanem gondolva vissza arra a kínos étkezésre. – Bocsánat ezért az egészért.  
  
Piton visszahúzta a kezét, és csak legyintett, hogy nem érdekes.  
  
– Remélem, tudod, hogy a történek után sem akarom, hogy egyedül kószálj. Felkísérlek majd a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, de először a Nagyterembe, a barátaid már nagyon szeretnének látni. Éppen vacsoráznak.  
  
Harry negyedórával később már útban volt a Griffendél asztalához, észrevették érkezését, és a griffendélesek után az egész terem taposni kezdett. Mindenki mosolygott rá, Harry pedig megrökönyödve figyelte, hogy még a Mardekár asztalánál is többen fütyültek, amikor meglátták őt. Amikor odaért Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz, esélye sem volt megszólalni, mert a lány rögtön a nyakába vetette magát.  
  
– Annyira aggódtunk érted! – Hermione eltartotta magától, és alaposan szemügyre vette. – Jól vagy, minden rendben? Miután vége lett az egésznek, kerestünk, de Piton professzor azt mondta, nem a gyengélkedőn fekszel, hanem nála…  
  
– Igen, hosszú történet – mondta mosolyogva Harry –, de a vége az, hogy mi már jól megvagyunk Pitonnal.  
  
Ron csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Akkor sem értem, mit keresel Pitonnál, te is utálod, ő is utál téged!  
  
– Ron, most ne! – szólt rá fáradtan Harry. – Mondtam, hogy hosszú történet. Megoldható lenne, hogy most ezen ne veszekedjünk? – Barátja vonakodva bólintott.  
  
– Szuper. – Harry leült hozzájuk az asztalhoz, és miután lopva körülnézett, megállapította, hogy sokan még mindig őt nézik. – Lemaradtam amúgy valamiről?  
  
Ron Deanék felé intett, akik elmélyülten olvasták a Reggeli Prófétát.  
  
– Annyira nem… Dumbledore nyilatkozatot tett, hogy mi történt a Titkok Kamrájában, és hiába ő ölte meg Tudjukki testét, elmesélte, hogy te voltál az, aki végül is az egészet véghez vitte, úgymond, elmebeli bravúrral.  
  
Harry gondolkodott rajta, hogy elmondja, nem ő volt az, aki megmentett mindenkit, hanem Leo… de inkább előbb beszélni akart vele, hogy miért alakult így a történet, mielőtt bármit is mesél a barátainak.  
  
– Ki nyitotta ki a Titkok Kamráját? – kérdezett rá hirtelen. Ron határozottan elvörösödött a kérdésre. – Te voltál az, Ron?  
  
– Igen… már sokszor hallottam, ahogy párszaszóul mondod, úgyhogy nem volt nehéz a dolog.  
  
– Mondanom sem kell, hogy nagy hülyeség volt… meg is halhattatok volna!  
  
– Megoldható lenne, hogy most ezen ne veszekedjünk? – mondta hirtelen Ron, mire Harry reménytelenül megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Javíthatatlan vagy, Ron – nevetett fel. – El sem hiszem, hogy vége.  
  
– Most hogy mondod, Harry… nem szuper, hogy jövőre csak a tanulásra kell koncentrálnod? – kérdezett rá Hermione. – Tudjukki már nem fog téged terrorizálni, örökre eltűnt.  
  
– Dehogynem – mondta halkan Harry, és magához ölelte barátait. – Nem is tudjátok, milyen szuper lesz jövőre – mosolygott rájuk.  


**oO{~L~}Oo**

  
  
– Ugye bármit mondok, nem fogsz maradni? – kérdezte Harry szomorúan barátjától. Nem messze mögöttük Piton várakozott a sötétben. Leo megrázta a fejét. – Esetleg később meglátogatsz? – Leo ismét megrázta a fejét. – Ne már! – tört ki elkeseredetten Harry.  
  
Leo mélyet sóhajtott, és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Leo nagyon sajnálja, de nem lehet. Leo most már emlékszik mindenre, és már valószínűleg így is keresik a társai, eddig sem szabadott volna maradnia. De vannak kivételes esetek, amiket Leo társai elnéznek. Ez is olyan, mert hogy is mondja Harry…? Vészhelyzet volt. – Leo felnézett rá, és elmosolyodott. – Leo reméli, hogy azzal kárpótolhatja, hogy Harry anyukája minden hónapban eljöhet holdtöltekor.  
  
– Igen, nagyon örülök! – mondta Harry lelkesen. – De te hiányozni fogsz. Leo… mondd, miért akartad, hogy én legyek az, akit ünnepelnek?  
  
– Leo úgy gondolta, hogy nem hívhatja fel magára a figyelmet, és szerette volna, ha Harryvel valami jó is történik, és felnéz rá a varázslóvilág!  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Harry, és hirtelen Leo ölelésében találta magát. Alig kapott levegőt, de azért sikerült megszólalnia: – Ugye tudod, hogy ezt… nem ilyen erősen kell?!  
  
Leo nevetve lépett el Harrytől, majd megvont a vállát.  
  
– Vigyázzon rá, Piton professzor! – köszönt el.  
  
Leo visszaváltozott kéken ragyogó alakká, amivel Harry első találkozásukkor szembesült, majd a kék fény egyre erősebb, vakító fénynyalábbá változott át, és ellebegett tőlük, le egészen a tóig. A vízből eközben kiemelkedett egy hasonló, hatalmasabb fénynyaláb, aztán a levegőben a két jelenség egyesült, majd nagy sebességgel indult meg az ég felé.  
  
Piton átkarolta Harry vállát, és figyelték, ahogy eltűnik az égről, hogy aztán folytassa útját a világűr felé.  
  
– Jó utat – suttogta Harry, és érezte, hogy az arcán lefolyik egy könnycsepp.  
  
Hirtelen Piton ölelésében találta magát, ami persze sokkal kíméletesebb volt, mint imént barátjáé, de jólesett, hogy tanára is erősen magához szorítja.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még találkozni fogtok – mondta Piton csendesen, aztán elengedte, és a lejárat felé vezette. – Itt az ideje, hogy hazatérjünk. Erről jut eszembe, hogy még nem beszéltünk ugyan róla, de szeretnék rólad továbbra is gondoskodni, Harry. – Az említett ekkor megtorpant. – Nem, ez nem egy ígéret édesanyád felé, ténylegesen szeretném gondodat viselni.  
  
– Én… én is szeretném, ha tartozhatnék valakihez – mondta halkan Harry.  
  
– Örömmel hallom – nyugtázta Piton. – Egy bögre forró csoki mellett megbeszélhetnénk a jövődet, ha hazaértünk.  
  
– Rendben… menjünk haza! – mondta vidáman Harry, és mielőtt elindultak volna, még a válla fölött felnézett az égre, ahol békésen hunyorogtak a csillagok.

**oO{~Vége~}Oo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm szépen, hogy elolvastad! :-)
> 
> Ez volt az a történet, amit számomra elég nehéz volt megírni, mert egyszerűnek kellett kinéznie, és valljuk be, ez nekem már nem ment, a hosszú történetek az én asztalom. Remélem, aki végigkövette a jövevényünk sorsát, az azért akkorát nem csalódott. :-)


End file.
